


The Pack’s strength

by Haganemaru



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, BAMF Allison, BAMF Danny, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, M/M, Superwolf
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haganemaru/pseuds/Haganemaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une meute peut comporter plusieurs loups-garous, mais aussi d’innocents humains… chaque meute est différente. L’une d’entre elles décide de chier avec la meute des Hale pour le pouvoir de leur territoire, elle ne s’attendait pas à ce qui s’abattit sur elle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pack’s strength

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, donc…. Voilà le truc. J’ai eu une envie subite de ficker et ce, sur une musique assez « entraînante »… donc… oui, il y aura du sang et ça risque de gicler. Cette même musique nécessitait du… comment dire en français…. « Personnage super impressionnant et complètement génial » ? Ou « BAMF »(1) en anglais, merci de regarder la signification dans le lexique en fin de page.
> 
> Aussi, c’est un Xover avec Supernatural. Je prends en compte toutes les saisons de la série (donc la 8 comprise) et extrapole pour la 9. Si vous n’êtes pas à jour avec les Winchester et Castiel, vous serez peut-être perdu et/ou spoilé, je vous préviens d’avance, ne me crucifiez pas.  
> Du coup, pour les Teen Wolf… bin, je prends en compte aussi la saison 3a jusqu’à l’épisode 3.10 inclus et donc, j’imagine aussi la suite possible de cette série. Cela se passera APRES donc la saison 3a (épisode 10) mais elle sera « survolée » très rapidement.
> 
> Il y a des couples dans cette fic, il y a toujours une RAISON derrière ces couples, par envie, par amour (oui, je les aime) ou pour faire plaisir. Ainsi, vous trouverez donc du Sterek qui est LOGIQUE pour moi, du Scydia, du Dethan, Allisaac et du Destiel (là par contre, c’est pour faire plaisir, j’avoue). Pour voir ce que signifient ces couples, merci de relire le Pairing, tout est expliqué en détail…
> 
> Pour ceux et celles qui ont lu ça… merci à vous, et vous avez réellement du courage, même moi ne lis pas les notes d’auteurs… pour vous dire…  
> Sinon, bonne lecture à vous ;)

Ce fut un coup de poing en pleine face qui réveilla Derek Hale ce jour-là, lui faisant cracher du sang sur le sol brut du hangar dans lequel il était, semble-t-il, détenu.

Le jeune alpha leva lentement les yeux, essayant de fixer son regard encore un peu flou pour jeter un œil autour de lui. Il percevait parfaitement les odeurs de sa meute derrière lui, leur familiarité résonnait en lui comme un diapason pour signaler leur présence. Plus loin, ligoté à un autre poteau de béton brut se trouvait un homme plus âgé que lui. Il semblait être encore assommé, avec ses poignets attachés dans le dos. Du sang s’écoulait d’une blessure à la tête et  de là où Derek se tenait, il pouvait distinguer le liquide rouge foncé ruisseler sur les taches de rousseur qui poivraient le nez de l’inconnu.

Plus loin, deux autres humains étaient liés l’un à l’autre par de lourdes cordes qui les maintenaient dos à dos. Le plus grand semblait malade, le teint blafard et les yeux cernés. A cause d’une toux qui parut déplaisante à Derek, l’alpha vit du sang s’écouler de sa bouche, ruisselant sur son menton avant de tomber goutte à goutte sur son tee-shirt bleu foncé sous une chemise à carreaux qui plairait certainement à Stiles. Le regard vert de l’homme brun rencontra le sien, à la fois méfiant, douloureux et pourtant intrigué. Sa forte carrure masquait complètement celle de l’autre homme dans son dos, celui dont l’odeur étrange intrigua Derek avant qu’un autre coup au visage ne le fasse siffler et qu’il relève les yeux pour observer le loup-garou qui avait été assez stupide pour l’enlever, lui et ses bêtas…

Derek regarda de nouveau brièvement autour de lui, recherchant après ceux qui auraient dû être à ses côtés, mais ne vit personne, lui faisant espérer un instant avant que l’autre alpha ne se mette à grogner devant son visage, découvrant ses crocs. Il lui attrapa la mâchoire avec une main griffue, enfonçant ses ongles pointus dans ses joues.

« Alors, Hale… heureux ?

— Extatique ! souffla Derek en levant un épais sourcil moqueur, se prenant une autre droite pour son insolence.

— J’ai toute ta meute à ma merci, Hale. Ton territoire m’appartient, maintenant.

— Toute ma meute ? releva le brun en regardant autour de lui. Dis-moi qui tu as pris ou as cru prendre avec moi ?

— Demande-lui surtout… comment il a réussi à nous prendre… ça m’intrigue. »

La voix narquoise de son oncle fit à la fois sourire Derek mentalement et soupirer de désespoir… ce n’était pas encore ce coup-ci qu’il allait être libéré de son fléau. Pourquoi – bon sang – personne ne pouvait tuer Peter Hale ? Derek n’avait-il réellement aucune chance depuis sa naissance ? Ou… comme le disait Stiles : « Tu as dû pisser sur un totem dans une autre vie et ça revient te mordre la queue… ».

Comme quoi, son compagnon ne disait peut-être pas que des âneries… parfois… enfin, pas souvent.

« Demande-lui toi-même ! répondit Derek d’une voix calme en fixant l’alpha face à lui.

— Oh, mais allez, mon neveu, c’est toi l’alpha, tu dois lui demander.

— Va te faire foutre, Peter.

— C’est fini, oui ? s’exclama son kidnappeur. Je parle, vous répondez… Je suis celui qui va reprendre votre territoire et qui…

— Oh bordel… il parle autant que Deucalion. »

Ce coup-ci, Derek s’obligea à ne pas rire en se pinçant les lèvres, reconnaissant parfaitement la voix lassée de Scott à sa droite. Que le jeune homme commence à en avoir ras-le-bol des psychopathes en puissance essayant de les tuer pouvait se comprendre… après tout, niveau psychopathe, ils avaient suffisamment à faire avec celui de leur meute pour en avoir assez pour trois vies.

Derek leva difficilement une épaule pour essuyer d’un mouvement de visage le sang qui coulait de sa tempe, sentant la douleur diffuse d’une blessure provoquée par un alpha dans sa chair. Son regard noisette se déporta une nouvelle fois sur les trois humains dans le hangar avec eux et il se retint de les questionner, doutant qu’ils lui répondent.

« La ferme, bêta. »

Cet alpha venait de faire une première erreur… il n’y avait pas que des bêtas dans sa meute.

« Je suis Ion Blake, alpha de la meute Blake. Je suis celui qui reprends le territoire Hale et Beacon Hill.

— Dans tes rêves, mon grand, si tu crois qu’on est si facile à tuer ! » ricana Peter.

_Et il savait de quoi il parlait celui-ci,_ songea Derek en écoutant en silence, reconnaissant malgré tout que Peter attire sur lui l’attention de Ion afin de se « remettre » du nom du loup-garou.

Blake… décidément, ce nom revenait lui mordre le cul – toujours une parole de Stiles – après la débâcle de Jennifer Blake ou Julia Baccari… ou plutôt du Darach qu’elle avait été, ce druide plongé dans la magie noire. Dire que son ancienne amante avait été un monstre tueur en série avait été l’une des raisons pour lesquelles Derek avait complètement laissé tomber la gent féminine et s’était – à l’origine –  décidé pour le célibat jusqu’à sa mort…

Après tout, seule Paige avait été « normale » dans sa vie, avant qu’elle ne meure. Kate Argent était une chasseuse psychopathe – oui, encore une – qui avait brûlé sa famille vivante et Jennifer, une meurtrière qui l’avait fait chanter plusieurs fois pour la sauvegarde de sa sœur et du propre père de Stiles.

Aussi, les joies du célibat lui tendaient les bras jusqu’à ce que Stiles n’atteigne ses dix-huit ans… sa majorité d’émissaire qui différait avec celle humaine et qui pouvait lui ouvrir les portes de l’apprentissage d’émissaire de meute. Son odeur personnelle, boisée et légèrement médicamenteuse à cause de l’Adderall qu’il prenait, s’était chargée d’un pouvoir que son « étincelle » avait réveillé. Cette senteur qui l’avait attiré comme s’il était envoûté et enfin enchaîné à lui… l’odeur d’un possible compagnon… de son compagnon.

Dieu pouvait être remercié pour cela, Derek avait ainsi pu comprendre pourquoi Stiles l’agaçait tellement quand il était plus jeune. Il était le seul a réellement lui tenir tête sans que le loup-garou ne lui en tienne rigueur et  à s’en sortir en riant alors qu’il poussait les boutons sensibles de l’alpha.

« Hale ! » cria Ion lorsqu’il revint vers lui, sortant Derek de ses pensées pour entendre Peter gémir dans son dos. « Raconte-nous comment user des courants telluriques. »

Derek leva un sourcil incrédule, écoutant d’une oreille les rires étouffés de sa meute. Il lui demandait _à lui_ , de lui dire comment utiliser des courants telluriques de cette ville ? Le brun n’était peut-être pas idiot – il s’était bien dirigé vers un master d’Histoire, qu’il avait ensuite obtenu avec mention, s’il vous plaît –  mais il ne savait toujours pas à quoi servait ce genre de courant. Il était un loup-garou pas un druide, il s’était planté de personne cet abruti.

L’alpha pouvait mieux percevoir sa meute maintenant, alors qu’ils paraissaient se moquer légèrement de lui. Le rire doux et essoufflé d’Isaac, la bouche sûrement à moitié enfouie contre son épaule pour espérer rester silencieux, celui de Cora, sa petite sœur, fragile et un peu tremblant, comme si elle hésitait entre grogner de colère pour son alpha ou rire de son grand frère. Celui, haut et clair, nettement moqueur de Peter, dans son dos, reconnaissable à sa façon de grincer parfois des dents quand il savait quelque chose qu’eux ignoraient… comme lorsque Derek avait commencé à se sentir de plus en plus attiré par Stiles.

Le ricanement de Scott à sa droite était clairement taquin, le jeune « véritable » alpha en devenir ne dissimulait pas son amusement aux dépens de celui qu’il prenait pour le « chieur qui a osé détourner son frère », ou le « beau-frère qu’il aurait aimé ne pas avoir » et ce, même si Stiles et lui n’étaient que meilleurs amis.

Il y avait aussi le grincement de dents d’Ethan à sa gauche, où l’ancien alpha était attaché, ouvertement en rage, même si Derek pensait que son irritation était surtout due à son rendez-vous manqué avec son copain plutôt qu’à leur situation actuelle.

Un coup de griffes en plein torse le ramena encore une fois à la réalité et Derek leva les yeux en sifflant entre ses dents sous la brûlure qui s’éternisait, remarquant que l’humain attaché seul commençait à bouger comme s’il se réveillait.

« Réponds-moi !

— Va te faire foutre »,  souffla doucement Derek en le regardant, voyant pour la première fois son visage.

Ion Blake aurait pu passer pour un enfant de cœur si on s’arrêtait à son physique. De grands yeux bleus, une bouche large dont les rides aux coins des lèvres semblaient être provoquées par le rire, un nez droit et fin. Un visage harmonieux en somme sous un amas de boucles rousses qui lui retombait sur le front et des taches de rousseur. Etrangement, il lui faisait penser à…

« Ron Weasley ? » demanda Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

Sa meute ne put s’empêcher de rire plus fort, faisant rougir violemment Ion qui grogna en découvrant ses crocs avant de trancher de nouveau la peau de son torse, près de son épaule droite. Son propre grognement assourdi résonna dans le hangar alors que Derek reculait inconsciemment. Il y avait quand même une limite à ce qu’il pouvait supporter comme coup à la seconde.

Du coin de l’œil, il vit l’humain se redresser et enfin, ouvrir les yeux, plongeant presque aussitôt son propre regard noisette dans les orbes verts de l’homme. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils un instant avant de regarder autour de lui et il se figea en découvrant les deux autres humains…

Ils étaient de la même famille, si Derek pouvait en juger sa réaction et s’il se fiait à son odorat… des chasseurs qui plus est.

…

Dean retint un gémissement en émergeant enfin de son inconscience. Les yeux toujours fermés, il fit bouger ses mains nouées dans son dos pour tester la résistance de ses liens quand il entendit une réponse donnée par une voix calme et douce, limite détachée.

« Ron Weasley ? »

Dean leva un sourcil, les yeux toujours fermés alors que des rires résonnaient dans la pièce où il se trouvait attaché. Intrigué malgré lui, il se redressa enfin en ouvrant doucement les yeux, grimaçant quand la douleur sourde dans sa tête sembla s’affiner davantage sans avoir été provoquée par une gueule de bois au préalable. Face à lui se trouvait le « Weasley », semblait-il, un rouquin aux cheveux ébouriffés, griffant un autre homme aux bras attachés à une poutre au-dessus de lui.

Le jeune homme le dévisagea quelques secondes, plongeant son regard étrange dans le sien avant qu’il ne se fasse cogner une nouvelle fois, ce qui le projeta en arrière un instant avant que son corps ne se balance doucement. Son torse presque dénudé était ferme et musclé, son pantalon noir, moulant au niveau de ses hanches, avait sûrement vu des jours meilleurs. Il était pieds nus et du sang s’écoulait d’une de ses jambes, sous le tissu, gouttant lentement de son gros orteil.

Dean se secoua mentalement, atterré d’avoir passé quelques secondes à mater un autre mec avant de se tortiller légèrement, essayant de tourner autour de son pylône pour voir ce qu’il se passait dans son dos quand il entendit la toux un peu trop grasse de son petit frère résonner à sa gauche, attirant son attention vers Sam. Ce dernier regardait avec incrédulité le brun se faire frapper sous les grognements des autres personnes attachées derrière lui.

« Sammy ! souffla Dean à mi-voix.

— La ferme ! » hurla le rouquin en se retournant vers lui, dévoilant des yeux bleus et…

Effectivement, Dean aussi voyait la ressemblance avec un Weasley maintenant… et c’était sur son corps froid et raide qu’il avouerait avoir lu les « Harry Potter » à son frangin, merci beaucoup.

« Nos chers chasseurs sont réveillés, à ce que je vois ! gloussa l’homme en s’avançant vers lui pour se baisser à sa hauteur.

— Rien ne t’échappe à toi, Ron, répondit avec insolence Dean, ignorant royalement le regard stupéfait de son petit frère à cette réponse et les rires étouffés des autres captifs.

— Dean Winchester… ça faisait longtemps que je voulais voir de face ces célèbres chasseurs.

— Prends une photo, ça durera plus longtemps… Maintenant que tu nous as vus… on peut partir ?

— Dean ! murmura Sam, épuisé. Je doute clairement qu’il nous détache.

— Je peux toujours demander ! s’exclama avec un sourire narquois l’aîné des Winchester en haussant les épaules, grinçant des dents quand ses liens tirèrent sur ses poignets.

— Je vais aimer vous démembrer tous les trois… lentement, morceau par morceau.

— Tout un programme, j’en frissonne d’avance… On t’a fait quoi au juste ? questionna Dean.

— Vous êtes juste des chasseurs célèbres et nous savons tous que beaucoup de personnes nous craindront pour vous avoir abattus.

— Et tu es ? »

Les yeux du rouquin changèrent pour devenir d’un rouge sanglant alors que ses crocs et ses griffes poussaient. Dean pouvait voir le changement apparaître peu à peu sur le visage du roux, les poils de ses sourcils disparaissant pour sûrement atterrir à un endroit qu’il ne voulait pas connaître et le haut de son nez se gonfla en un…

« En fait… t’es quoi au juste ? redemanda Dean en plissant les yeux d’un air inspiré.

— Un loup-garou alpha, petit chasseur.

— Trouduc, détache-moi, tu verras qui, de nous deux, est petit. »

Un ricanement échappa à l’homme suspendu devant eux, attirant une nouvelle fois l’attention du rouquin sur lui et il partit dans sa direction en ignorant alors Dean qui tentait déjà de se détacher discrètement. Son regard vert se retourna vers Sam qui le fixait avant de jeter un œil aux alentours, comptant les loups-garous autour d’eux et…

Un rugissement franchit les lèvres du brun quand Ron – Dean était décidé à l’appeler comme ça dorénavant – se mit à apposer un fer brûlant sur sa peau, le faisant se tortiller sur lui-même alors que les autres personnes dans son dos se remettaient à grogner. Dean regarda à deux fois le groupe, distinguant parfaitement les yeux de couleurs différentes, deux ayant le regard d’un bleu turquoise scintillant, trois possédant de lumineux yeux jaunes et le brun, celui qui le dévisageait un peu plus tôt levait un regard rouge brillant dans la pénombre et des crocs baissaient sa lèvre inférieure.

_Bordel de merde !_ Ils étaient enfermés avec non pas une, mais deux meutes de loups-garous.

…

Derek gémit malgré lui entre ses crocs, attendant que la brûlure sourde contre sa hanche ne s’atténue. Il respira lourdement par le nez, inspirant à pleins poumons l’odeur de sa meute pour tenter de faire abstraction de la douleur, reconnaissant l’inquiétude et la colère qu’ils partageaient tous.

« Que c’est mignon… ils ont peur pour leur alpha ! se moqua Ion.

— La… ferme »,  grogna Derek entre ses dents. 

La sueur s’installa sur son front sous la chaleur de la barre de fer qui s’abaissa de nouveau sur le haut de son torse, le faisant hurler en se débattant encore une fois, percevant les rugissements de colère de Scott et Peter dans son dos. Derek se raccrochait mentalement à son ancre pour ne pas craquer, reconnaissant envers Stiles pour lui avoir apporté une raison supplémentaire de tenir dans ces cas-là.

Après tout, il savait que leur « force » n’allait pas les abandonner.

Mais, malgré cette certitude, le fait qu’ils soient absents de ce hangar l’intriguait et l’inquiétait. Et s’ils avaient été tués ? Et si Derek se retrouvait encore une fois seul, sans son compagnon ? Non, il l’aurait senti si Stiles n’était plus…

« Allez, Hale. Parle-moi des courants telluriques et j’arrêterai de te torturer… je passerai juste à quelqu’un d’autre… comme un de ces chasseurs ! dit Ion avec un petit rictus en regardant par-dessus son épaule vers Dean.

— Je passe ! s’exclama celui-ci, souriant de toutes ses dents.

— Ton tour viendra… tu iras en enfer pour tous les loups-garous que tu as tués.

— Déjà été, un peu trop bruyant à mon goût, je préfère le Purgatoire à choisir. »

Le silence se fit un instant alors que tous dévisageaient l’homme châtain dont le sourire s’était agrandi tandis que le grand brun assis par terre soupirait en fermant les yeux tout en secouant la tête, désespéré.

« Dean…

— Allez Sammy, tu vas pas me dire que tu n’as pas préféré le Purgatoire à l’Enfer quand même. »

Le chasseur bascula légèrement la tête vers la gauche, les lèvres plissées en une moue pensive, ses cheveux lui caressant la nuque alors qu’il reconnaissait malgré lui avoir aussi préféré le Purgatoire. Sam releva les yeux en entendant son frère parler à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, il allait réellement se faire tuer ce couillon.

« Je dois avoir croisé quelqu’un de ta famille, un cousin sûrement… »

Derek leva un sourcil, les yeux troubles fixés sur les deux frères qui partageaient la même puanteur lourde de poudre à canon et d’argent. Il savait qui étaient les Winchester, les connaissant depuis tout petit. C’était presque une légende que sa mère lui racontait pour qu’il garde les pieds sur terre et ne fasse pas de bêtises. Ces chasseurs de père en fils ne se concentraient pas seulement sur une race, mais sur tout ce qui troublait le monde humain.

Par contre, il ignorait le passage où, manifestement, les deux frères avaient vécu une aventure aux Enfers ou au Purgatoire… ou que celui appelé Dean avait une tendance suicidaire clairement définie.

« La ferme ! » cria Ion avant qu’il ne fasse un rapide mouvement du menton en direction d’un de ses bêtas.

Celui-ci, un grand brun maigre, assez sale et au regard noir brillant se précipita sur Dean pour lui décocher un coup de pied dans le ventre, le faisant grogner de douleur et cracher du sang sur le sol. Le chasseur releva la tête une nouvelle fois en ouvrant la bouche pour une énième raillerie quand il croisa les orbes noisette de Hale qui secoua légèrement la tête.

Dean fronça les sourcils… Pourquoi cet homme semblait vouloir prendre les coups plutôt que partager ? Le chasseur réalisa presque aussitôt en voyant le torse nu de l’alpha guérir très lentement que les loups-garous pouvaient encaisser plus de choses que lui, les rendant plus résistant à la torture. Dean se demanda alors pourquoi cet alpha préférait que son adversaire se concentre sur lui plutôt que sur eux.

Ion se retourna vers Derek en l’examinant de haut en bas, fixant la trace de morsure que Derek gardait au niveau de sa jugulaire, symbole de son accouplement que Stiles lui avait offert il y a quelques mois. Celle-ci avait cicatrisé, les étonnant Stiles et lui et laissant la seule marque sur le corps de Derek. Le rouquin pencha la tête avec un sourire goguenard, posant sa main sur cette cicatrice normalement privée, intime, que les autres ne devaient pas toucher…

Leur loi était pourtant claire et en entendant rugir de colère ses captifs, il sut qu’ils venaient de réaliser qu’il avait enfreint une des règles entre compagnons. Seul celui qui avait apposé cette marque pouvait la toucher, déclenchant chez le loup-garou marqué énormément de sentiments mêlés tels que le plaisir, l’amour, l’intimité… alors qu’un autre envoyait des émotions inverses chez le lycanthrope et son compagnon, comme s’il venait de le tromper.

« Lâche-le, sac à merde ! hurla Cora en se débattant, les crocs dévoilés.

— Oh, c’est ta chienne, Hale ? railla Ion, regardant Derek rouvrir des yeux d’un rouge sanguin, furieux et meurtriers. C’est pour ça qu’elle réagit ainsi ? Devrais-je chercher ta marque sur son corps ?

— Tente ta chance, ducon ! J’ai des crocs et je sais m’en servir ! avertit la jeune femme en grognant et en claquant des dents de façon agressive. Détache-moi qu’on s’amuse un peu.

— Cora, souffla Derek. Calme-toi.

— Que je me calme ? hurla-t-elle. Il a…

— Je sais… regarde, sens… fais confiance à tes sens. »

La phrase en étonna plus d’un alors que le silence revenait dans le hangar. La meute ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de se calmer et de faire le vide, cherchant ce qui avait interpellé Derek. Ils pouvaient tous percevoir la puanteur de cette bande de futurs morts, la sueur, le musc des corps mal lavés. Ils pouvaient aussi sentir la poudre à canon venant des deux chasseurs attachés devant eux, l’un débordant de colère sous ses sarcasmes, l’autre exhalant une odeur de maladie qui leur donnait la nausée, acre et sourde. L’autre homme, encore dissimulé derrière le « géant » malade, dégageait une odeur étrangement pure, presque immaculée sous une faible senteur de poudre et d’herbe, manifestement, il ne devait pas chasser depuis longtemps.

Le son des cœurs autour d’eux s’affaiblit alors qu’ils cherchaient le reste de leur meute. Les battements cardiaques, forts et réguliers de ce Dean, plus rapides de « Sammy », réguliers et doux de l’homme silencieux, ceux précipités des loups-garous, disparurent lentement alors qu’ils se concentraient, tous parfaitement capables de dénicher le rythme cardiaque de leurs compagnons.

Ethan rechercha instinctivement le battement de cœur familier de son copain mais ne le trouva nulle part, ce qui le détendit légèrement alors qu’il rouvrait les yeux pour porter son regard bleu étincelant sur le dos musclé de « son alpha ». Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu’il s’était soumis à Derek Hale, et ne le regrettait pas. Même si son frère avait préféré quitter le territoire plutôt que la soumission après le fiasco avec Lydia, Danny l’avait ancré à Beacon Hills aux côtés de la meute des Hale.

Scott fronça les sourcils, faisant confiance à ses sens, cherchant celle qui partageait depuis peu sa vie avec l’approbation de son meilleur ami. Lydia dégageait toujours une odeur fleurie qu’il pouvait associer maintenant à son statut de fée. Malgré le fait que sa petite amie soit une Banshee que – normalement – beaucoup craignaient, il ne pouvait pas avoir peur d’elle quand celle-ci se chamaillait encore la veille avec Stiles sur le petit déjeuner et son absence de croissants français. Le jeune homme ne put retenir un sourire, récoltant un ricanement amusé de la part d’Ethan qui était attaché à son opposé. Il ne put s’empêcher de le fixer avant de dégager une main brûlée de ses liens engorgés de wolfbane pour lui pointer un majeur en un « Va te faire foutre » très explicite s’il en croyait les yeux plissés de l’ancien alpha.

« Tu dis… avoir pris toute ma meute, dit Derek entre ses dents. Prouve-le.

— De quoi tu parles, Hale ? Tu ne peux pas sentir les tiens ?

— Tu n’as pas toute la meute, pauvre tache ! ricana Isaac. Il nous en reste pour le renfort.

— Des humains ? cracha Ion. De vulgaires humains ? Pourquoi s’emmerder avec des boulets ? Ils seront morts bien assez tôt.

— Hé ! Les humains t’emmerdent, puant ! râla une voix grave, presque rocailleuse.

— Cas’ ! s’écrièrent les deux chasseurs.

— T’es enfin réveillé, Dormeur ? demanda Dean avec un sourire.

— Je ne… comprends pas la référence, souffla Castiel d’une voix plus basse.

— Toute une éducation à refaire ! soupira le chasseur en appuyant son crâne contre son poteau.

— Ça va ? s’enquit Sam en inclinant  la tête sur le côté pour essayer de le voir.

— Nous sommes attachés…

—Rien ne t’échappe à toi ! sourit le grand brun.

— Pourquoi nous sommes attachés ?

— Va savoir… »

Un grognement sourd coupa la plausible réponse de Castiel tandis que des pas arrivaient vers lui. Sam se tendit dans son dos, semblant se préparer à basculer leurs corps attachés ensemble pour éviter que l’ancien ange ne se prenne un coup violent dans le ventre. Castiel vit l’homme roux se déplacer à ses côtés, le fixant avant d’afficher ses crocs. L’ancien être céleste le regarda sans rien dire, le visage inexpressif alors que ses yeux bleu acier le dévisageaient. Le silence était profond alors que les deux hommes semblaient se demander ce qu’était l’autre.

« Tu es quoi au juste ? demanda Castiel, déclenchant un rire étouffé chez Dean alors que Sam souriait.

— Un loup-garou alpha… ce qui m’intéresse personnellement est de savoir ce que toi, tu es.

— Je suis un humain.

—Tu es autre chose.

— Non, juste un humain ! insista Castiel.

— Dis-moi…

— Moi ? »

La gifle résonna dans le hangar, projetant la tête de Castiel sur le côté sous les grognements de la meute des Hale et celui plus humain, tel un jeune louveteau, de Dean. La douleur qui se diffusa dans sa mâchoire provoqua de légères larmes chez Castiel qui oubliait souvent qu’un humain pouvait avoir si mal sous les coups, regrettant encore une fois d’avoir perdu sa Grâce. Sa langue vint caresser l’intérieur de sa joue, percevant une petite plaie ouverte due au choc de la chair contre ses dents. Son calme regard bleu se releva vers le loup-garou qui souriait de tous ses crocs. Il était si proche de son visage que l’ancien ange pouvait presque deviner ce qu’il avait mangé, peu de temps auparavant. Machinalement, Castiel se recula, appuyant l’arrière de sa tête contre le dos de Sam pour échapper à l’haleine fétide du lycanthrope.

Un grognement plus rauque retentit, attirant l’attention de l’alpha qui abandonna le chasseur en devenir pour repartir là où Castiel ne pouvait pas le voir. Le visage normalement sans expression se plissa en un froncement de sourcils, agacé de ne pas savoir ce qu’il se passait dans son dos. Il pouvait toujours demander à Sam, mais il doutait que celui-ci soit suffisamment en forme pour lui raconter et tousser en même temps.

« Alors Hale ? Où en étions-nous ? »

Hale ? Ce nom résonna dans la mémoire de Castiel, comme un écho oublié de son statut d’ancien ange. Hale… Talia Hale, puissante alpha de Beacon Hill en Californie, mère de quatre enfants : Laura, Derek, Cora et Dylan.

« Tu parlais de mes humains, il me semble, non ? dit une voix à la fois douce et grave.

— Oh… Derek. Tu t’inquiètes pour ces morceaux de chair si fragiles ? »

Derek Hale. Castiel commençait à replacer cette mission de surveillance chez les loups-garous de Californie après les attaques de plusieurs meutes par des chasseurs, des Argent, s’il se souvenait bien. Il avait vu plusieurs choses, y compris la souffrance de Derek Hale, soumis plusieurs fois à la trahison. L’ancien ange espéra un instant que le jeune homme soit un peu plus apaisé à présent mais étant donné qu’ils étaient tous attachés, il se mettait à douter que ce soit pour maintenant.

Puis… un rire étouffé résonna, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres des autres loups-garous de la meute Hale sous le regard incrédule des Winchester et des autres. Le gloussement commença à s’intensifier, faisant vibrer le corps de Scott qui semblait avoir perdu l’esprit.

« Ayé… il a craqué le gosse ! souffla Dean en le regardant rire.

— Pourquoi tu te marres, toi ? demanda Ion en le dévisageant.

— Tu… tu as réellement merdé, mec ! rit le brun à la mâchoire décalée, souriant d’un air adorable malgré tout.

— Scott ! dit d’une voix amusée Derek en regardant Ion, droit dans les yeux. Sois gentil.

— Oh… mon… Dieu ! pouffa à son tour Isaac. Vous croyez qu’ils vont… venir quand ?

— Si je me fie à mon instinct de conservation, avec la prudence que j’ai développé vis-à-vis de ces “morceaux de chair si fragiles”, je dirais : dans peu de temps ! lui répondit Peter avec un sourire narquois.

— De quoi vous parlez, bordel ? cria Ion.

— Tu penses que les humains de ma meute sont faibles, Blake ? ricana Derek en penchant la tête en avant comme pour partager un secret. Attends et tu verras. »

Ion se recula d’un pas, plissant les yeux en observant la meute hilare face à lui. Il les avait pistés pendant plusieurs jours, examinant la dynamique entre eux, découvrant les petits secrets. Ces humains étaient faibles, sans aucunes ressources intéressantes à voler.

L’une d’eux, la rouquine, était une gamine sans cervelle qui préférait faire son shopping. Elle avait ouvert de grands yeux innocents en tortillant une mèche de cheveux quand un de ses bêtas s’était adressé à elle pour demander son chemin… chemin qu’elle n’avait pas pu renseigner alors qu’il s’agissait de sa propre ville.

L’autre humaine, une grande brune aux cheveux longs, affichait un air naïf et souriant, se baladant en riant, main dans la main avec le bêta blond. Le peu qu’ils avaient pu tirer d’elle était qu’elle était une Argent… mais pas une chasseuse étant donné qu’elle sortait avec un loup-garou… ou alors elle n’était pas au courant du statut de son petit ami.

Le troisième humain qui les avait intrigués était un grand brun musclé au doux regard noir. Au début, ils l’avaient pris pour un loup à cause de son odeur mais après enquête sur lui et l’autre bêta aux yeux bleus, ils avaient compris la raison de leurs odeurs mélangées, des compagnons déclarés. Souvent accompagné de la rouquine, le brun avait aussi été aperçu faisant du bénévolat à l’hôpital central de Beacon Hill. Il pouvait y rester du matin jusqu’à très tard le soir, enfermé dans un bureau à classer les dossiers des patients.

Le dernier était… clairement inutile au goût d’Ion, même s’il avait reconnu l’odeur de l’alpha sur lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il avait de particulier pour Hale mais quand sa meute et lui avaient vu le gosse,  grand et maigre, trébucher sur ses propres pieds, battre des bras en l’air pour garder son équilibre, ils s’étaient demandés quel était son problème. Ils l’avaient vu passer avec des romans de science-fiction dans les bras, les yeux cachés derrière ses lourdes lunettes à monture noire et un bonnet sur la tête. Ion avait aperçu le bêta brun à la mâchoire en biais l’attraper plus d’une fois par la manche pour le tirer hors de la route et lui éviter de se faire écraser par une voiture alors qu’il ne faisait pas attention.

De l’avis d’Ion, ils auraient dû le laisser mourir depuis un moment, cela aurait été un poids mort en moins pour la meute.

Décidément non, Ion ne comprenait pas d’où viendrait le danger de ces humains… peut-être leur famille ? Il n’avait pas cherché plus loin, cela devait sûrement venir de Chris Argent.

« Et ? Une écervelée, une gamine tranquille, un bénévole dans un hôpital et quoi… un jouet inutile.

— J… jouet inutile ? » reprit Peter en le fixant avec de grands yeux.

Bordel, même lui s’était méfié de Stiles lorsqu’il était un alpha et pourtant, il était _fou_ à ce moment-là.

« Oui, inutile. Je l’ai bien vu trébucher sur ses propres pieds, le nez plongé dans ses livres, si ce n’était pas grâce à lui, commença Ion en pointant du doigt Scott qui lui sourit d’un air narquois. Il serait mort plus d’une fois. »

Derek ne pouvait que hocher la tête avec une moue reconnaissante. Il avait souvent dit à son compagnon d’attendre d’être rentré chez eux pour lire ses grimoires dissimulés dans des pochettes de roman et Dieu seul  savait combien Stiles pouvait être gauche dans ses mouvements.

« Si vous voulez mon avis… vous avez réellement dû vous battre pour le garder en un seul morceau celui-là. »

Derek leva un sourcil incrédule en voyant le regard méprisant de l’autre alpha… Comment celui-ci avait pu rester en vie assez longtemps s’il n’avait pas appris à connaître le potentiel des humains d’une meute de loups-garous. Un ricanement lui échappa, provoquant un autre gloussement chez Scott qui déclencha une nouvelle fois une réaction en chaîne, attirant le rire étouffé de Peter, celui, clair de Cora et les rires d’Isaac et Ethan.

Ils avaient fait leur deuxième et dernière erreur… Ils n’allaient réellement pas comprendre ce qui leur tomberait dessus.

La meute Blake ou tout du moins ce qui semblait être les deux bêtas de tête et l’alpha se réunirent plus loin, entrant dans un bureau délabré, essayant de dissimuler leur discussion mais avec un autre groupe de loups-garous dans la pièce à côté, c’était comme rester à la porte d’une boîte de nuit et espérer ne pas entendre la musique… inutile.

Leurs questions sur une plausible attaque les amusa un instant, surtout en les entendant envoyer deux ou trois bêtas en reconnaissance dans les bois aux alentours.

« Mais comment ils ont réussi à rester vivant ces imbéciles ? demanda Peter d’un ton effaré.

— Va savoir, murmura Derek en levant la tête vers ses mains, découvrant ses poignets rougis et brûlés par les cordes striées de wolfbane.

— Hé… Miguel », souffla Dean à mi-voix.

Derek baissa la tête, haussant un sourcil en regardant le chasseur. Celui-ci le fixait innocemment  de ses yeux d’un vert limpide avec un grand sourire à la fois narquois et amusé. Pourquoi tout le monde voulait l’appeler Miguel ?

« C’est à moi que tu parles ? demanda Derek en espérant se tromper.

— A qui veux-tu que je parle ? Tu peux te détacher ?

— T’es au courant… qu’ils peuvent t’entendre, pas vrai ? répondit le brun avec un rictus amusé. Et non, je ne peux pas me détacher.

— C’est de la corde, tes liens. Un coup de griffes ?

— Avec du wolfbane, les cordes, ça m’affaiblit.

— Derek ? Tu n’es pas en train de lui refiler des tuyaux pour nous descendre, là ? demanda Peter, dubitatif.

— Si… d’ailleurs, s’ils pouvaient te descendre en premier, ça m’arrangerait bien.

— Moi aussi ! s’écria Scott avec un grand sourire désireux envers Dean. Vise bien, juste entre les deux yeux.

— Bande de sous-merde », marmonna Peter dans son coin.

Un rire secoua la meute sous le regard incrédule de Dean et Sam. Sérieusement ? Ils leur refilaient des tuyaux ?

« Pourquoi tu ne te détaches pas, toi ? demanda Derek avec amusement.

— Car je n’ai pas ta force.

—Oh, le pauvre petit ! souffla avec compassion Cora.

— Arrêtez de m’appeler “petit ”, merde ! marmonna Dean. Pourquoi vous êtes là de toute façon ?

— Guerre de territoire et vous ?

— Tu as entendu Ron, c’est pour la réputation, que veux-tu… Sammy, toujours avec nous ?

— Ouais ! murmura celui-ci. J’écoute votre conversation.

— Moi aussi ! indiqua la voix de Castiel dans son dos. Bonjour Derek.

— Bonjour, répondit poliment ce dernier d’une voix intriguée.

— Dean, nous ne tuerons pas cette meute ! prévint l’ancien ange.

— Laquelle ?

— Les Hale.

— Oh, c’est gentil de le préciser ! ironisa Derek entre ses dents.

— Pourquoi ça ? s’enquit le chasseur en essayant de distinguer Castiel.

— Car ce sont des protecteurs, pas des assassins…

— Euh, pas tous, corrigea Isaac en réfléchissant aux membres de sa meute.

— La ferme, Lahey ! cracha Ethan, déclenchant un grognement du bêta. Je me suis racheté.

— Tu as aidé à tuer Boyd ! rétorqua le blond en le fixant.

— Et Derek a tué Ennis !

— Pour votre information… je n’ai pas tué Ennis, Deucalion l’a fait ! corrigea à son tour Derek en fermant les yeux.

— Vous allez réellement faire le point sur qui a tué qui, maintenant ? demanda Sam à leur intention.

— Oui ! crièrent Isaac et Ethan en se foudroyant du regard.

— Hum… bien, continuez ! soupira le grand brun en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit ricaner Derek.

— Sinon… vous attendez du renfort ? Vous semblez super calmes, là », remarqua Dean avec suspicion.

Suspicion qui s’approfondit quand il vit un grand sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du jeune bêta brun et la satisfaction sur le visage de Derek.

« Oui… du renfort va arriver, il suffit de tenir encore un peu. »

Et effectivement, le silence qui s’instaura ne dura pas plus d’une heure avant qu’un bruit de voiture ne se fasse entendre, vite suivi d’un coup de frein. Le calme revint alors que l’alpha Blake se positionnait face à Derek, dos tourné à la porte, en le fixant avec un air intrigué sous le regard froid et moqueur du beau brun.

Puis, à la grande stupeur de Dean, tous les loups-garous présents se mirent à gémir en serrant les dents, ceux qui étaient détachés se tenant les oreilles avec des mains tremblantes, les traits crispés par une douleur intense. Sam et lui échangèrent un regard inquiet, n’ayant pas entendu le moindre bruit aux alentours.

Ion se redressa ensuite, faisant signe à deux bêtas de se diriger vers la porte d’entrée afin de voir qui venait de – visiblement – hurler ainsi. Seulement, à peine les deux loups-garous près du battant de fer, deux barres d’acier pointues vinrent s’engouffrer dans le hangar, projetant en arrière un des bêtas qui atterrit à mi-chemin entre la porte et son alpha en gémissant de douleur. Ils pouvaient tous voir que ces barres formaient un grappin en flèche qui l’avait traversé de part en part, ne le tuant pas sur le coup, mais l’empalant vivant. Une chaîne reliait la barre d’acier à ce qu’il y avait dehors tandis que les deux grappins s’ouvraient, formant une croix avant que les attaches ne se mettent à reculer lentement, semblant tirées par un treuil. Le corps du bêta se fit traîner jusqu’à ce qu’il ne soit plaqué contre la porte, gémissant de douleur sous la pression appliquée à son dos.

Dean n’avait pas l’ouïe des loups-garous mais il pouvait cependant percevoir les craquements que faisaient les os du lycan en se brisant les uns après les autres alors que la porte crissait à son tour. Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre, déclenchant ce qui semblait être une réaction en chaîne.

Derek et sa meute se mirent à hurler, la tête levée vers le ciel et les crocs à découvert. Non pas un hurlement de peur, de colère ou de rage, mais plus un cri de joie, de bienvenue adressé aux absents. Les Winchester se lancèrent un regard inquiet. S’ils avaient bien suivi la conversation précédente, le reste de la meute Hale était humaine… mais qui pouvait provoquer une réaction telle que celle-ci, certainement pas ceux que l’autre bande avait décrété comme « inutiles ».

Un ricanement  impatient échappa à Peter qui ouvrit de grands yeux, attendant la suite. Son rire s’intensifia quand la porte craqua avec un bruit de fer sous la force exercée par la voiture tirant les chaînes des deux grappins. Le bêta empalé sembla exploser sous la pression, le haut du corps atterrissant plus loin tandis que le bas restait dans le hangar, attirant le regard de la meute Blake sur celui qui partageait encore leur repas la veille.

La seconde suivante, une flèche venait se ficher dans le torse du bêta à côté d’Ion, le faisant tomber sur un genou. Une autre suivie, et encore une, décorant son corps de barres de bois luisant d’une lotion sans odeur pour eux mais facilement reconnaissable pour la meute Hale qui leva les yeux. Isaac sourit en voyant sa chasseuse de petite amie à cheval sur une des poutres, son arc en main, une flèche engagée.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, deux personnes se dirigeant d’un pas décontracté vers eux. Une jeune fille, petite et menue, aux longs cheveux roux relevés en queue-de-cheval et à la tenue moulante noire qui fit grogner Scott avec un sourire appréciateur. La moue agacée et les bras croisés, Lydia Martin regarda d’un air hautain et méprisant les loups-garous qui avaient osé toucher à ce qui lui appartenait. Son regard d’un vert froid se posa sur un homme qui la fixait avec intensité, le visage inexpressif et les yeux bleu intense. Il ne semblait pas blessé si ce n’était une plaie au cuir chevelu et elle ne percevait pas de mort imminente pour lui.

Son regard se déporta sur le large dos qui se trouvait derrière l’homme, sentant la mort sur lui sans qu’elle soit actuellement menaçante, sûrement une longue maladie. Soignable si Stiles décolérait assez longtemps pour réfléchir plus loin que « Compagnon enlevé, tuer méchant ».

Lydia reporta son attention sur le troisième humain qui les fixait avec incrédulité. La bouche charnue était entrouverte et ses sourcils levés exprimaient clairement sa surprise. Certes, Stiles et elle n’avaient pas la carrure puissante d’un loup-garou mais ils pouvaient se débrouiller, merci beaucoup.

D’un mouvement orgueilleux du menton, elle tourna son regard vers sa propre meute et plongea ses yeux dans les orbes chocolat de Scott qui lui souriait encore une fois d’un air stupidement adorateur. Elle soupira mentalement en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu’un sourire satisfait plissait sa bouche malgré elle. Être aimée comme une déesse lui convenait parfaitement, il pouvait continuer ainsi, cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout.

Un grognement sourd résonna de la haute silhouette de Stiles à ses côtés, attirant son attention sur les orbes ambre plissés par la colère, le muscle de sa mâchoire tressaillant sous la force que le jeune homme lui apposait. Le regard de l’émissaire de la meute était figé sur son compagnon qui lui offrait un visage calme et des yeux doux, prenant note des dommages, ses prunelles sillonnant de loin les brûlures, les griffures qui parcouraient le corps sculptural de Derek. Stiles porta son attention à ses poignets sans rien dire, soupirant doucement avant d’examiner les autres loups-garous du groupe, indemnes si on oubliait les brûlures aux poignets et la traînée de sang déjà guérie sur le menton de Peter.

Comme Lydia, il se concentra ensuite sur les humains, étendant l’onde de son étincelle vers eux afin de faire son diagnostic. Il regarda rapidement l’homme châtain au regard vert, attaché presque face à Derek, ne trouvant rien de plus qu’une blessure au cuir chevelu, une grosse bosse à la tempe gauche et ce qu’il semblait être une brûlure due à un coup au niveau de l’abdomen. L’homme aux yeux bleus face à eux semblait être en bon état, même si une sorte de vide semblait résonner en lui, un manque qu’il ne pouvait pas pallier. Il avait également la même bosse au niveau de la tête et une marque de coup à la joue, du sang séché bordait le coin droit de sa lèvre inférieure.

Par contre, le troisième humain semblait malade, quelque chose de mauvais le rongeait et cela inquiétait Stiles. La noirceur qui se développait dans son corps sembla faire reculer de dégoût son étincelle et le fit frissonner. Effectivement, une fois sortis d’ici en vie, il lui faudrait soigner au plus vite cet homme, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Un soupir lui échappa alors qu’il s’avançait dans le hangar, posant délicatement sur son épaule sa batte de baseball en sorbier qui comptait plusieurs clous imprégnés de wolfbane. Son visage se fit narquois alors qu’il observait sa meute avec un sourire goguenard, ignorant toujours l’autre groupe qui grognait sourdement.

« Alors… à qui doit-on le fait que vous vous êtes fait prendre ? Qui dois-je engueuler ? demanda Stiles en soupirant.

— Ce n’est pas de ma faute ! s’écria Scott.

— Pourquoi tu te dévoues de suite, Scotty, tu cherches ta misère là… Comment vous avez fait votre compte ?

— Qui es-tu, humain ? Comment oses-t…

— Toi, tu parleras quand on t’aura sonné, p’tit con ! répliqua Stiles en lui décochant un regard noir.

— Oh ! _Pulp fiction_ , joli ! marmonna Dean dans son coin avec une grimace appréciatrice, reconnaissant la référence.

— Espèce de…

— Allison, mon cœur, muselière s’il te plaît ! soupira Lydia.

— Ok ! » lâcha une voix féminine, froide et décidée.

Suite à cette réponse, une flèche vint taper durement dans l’épaule de l’alpha, le faisant rugir de colère alors que son regard bleu se chargeait de rouge. Pourtant, au lieu de la réaction terrifiée qu’il attendait impatiemment, ce fut un même sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme et de la rouquine à ses côtés.

« Donc, où en étions-nous… Ah oui, vous vous êtes encore fait prendre, résuma la jeune femme.

— Assommés à coup de tranquillisant, précisa Derek.

— Tous d’un coup ? s’étonna faussement Stiles.

— Oui.

— Même si on vous a prévenus qu’il y avait une meute aussi discrète que Deucalion dans sa folie “Je suis le démon loup” qui nous collait au cul ? Ethan… la ferme, arrête de grogner !

— La ferme, Stilinski.

— Toi, la ferme !

— La ferme tous les deux ! s’écria Dean, blasé.

— Non mais oh, je râle si je veux ! s’exclama Stiles, outré, en regardant l’homme qui venait de parler.

— N’as-tu pas autre chose à faire, là, de suite, couillon ? Comme nous détacher ?

— En fait… non, vous êtes bien là, vous ne traînerez pas dans nos pattes. »

Dean sentit sa mâchoire s’affaisser. Depuis ses dix-sept ans, jamais personne n’avait dit de lui qu’il « traînerait » dans les pattes de quelqu’un, comme s’il allait gêner. Lui ? Une gêne ? Non mais… c’était quoi cette petite merde prétentieuse ? Un ricanement échappa à Sam en voyant l’expression outrée de son frère, catalogué de « gêne » par un gosse d’une vingtaine d’années.

« Bref, des balles de wolfbane ? demanda Lydia.

— Non, la rassura Derek.

— Autres choses de vital ? poursuivit la jeune femme.

— Pas que je sache ! » répondit Scott en la regardant avec de grands yeux impatients.

Les chasseurs ne comprirent pas immédiatement, Dean vit la jeune femme enfiler une paire de gants blancs en souriant tendrement. L’aîné des Winchester aurait juré qu’elle était en train de chantonner à voix basse et en voyant le sourire adorateur – ou idiot – sur le visage de ce Scott, il ne devait pas être loin. C’était le garçon qui intriguait Dean et Sam. Surtout en le voyant s’avancer d’un pas décidé au beau milieu de la meute adverse, jusqu’à se positionner face à l’alpha enragé à qui il avait donné l’ordre, un peu plus tôt, de se taire. La batte de baseball tenue à bout de bras, tout en faisant rouler son épaule, le jeune homme sourit doucement, son regard ambre se durcissant sensiblement.

« Maintenant, p’tit con, je te sonne… serait-ce toi qui a touché ce qui m’appartient?

— Oui ! Oui, c’est lui ! s’écria Peter, ravi, sous les petits rires de Cora.

— Le zombie, s’il te plaît… c’est pas à toi que je parle. Je parle au p’tit con.

— Espèce de merde, tu vas souffrir, crois-moi.

— Sérieusement ? Après une meute d’alphas, un Darach, un groupe de sirènes et des harpies, je n’ai plus peur d’un petit alpha de ton gabarit… étrangement, j’ai plus peur de mon père que de toi.

— Tu ferais mieux, morveux ! dit une voix grave à la porte.

— Hé, papa ! sourit Stiles en agitant la main.

— Shérif ! » salua la meute Hale en souriant, sous les regards de plus en plus incrédules des trois chasseurs.

Sérieusement… ils avaient tous une case en moins dans ce patelin ?

L’homme qui venait d’apparaître portait effectivement la tenue beige des représentants de l’ordre de l’État de Californie et l’insigne de shérif à la poitrine. La main droite posée sur sa hanche tandis que l’autre maintenait un fusil à pompe sur son épaule. Dean pouvait voir la ressemblance dans la posture avec le jeune homme près de lui. Le visage ridé de l’homme semblait fatigué, comme lassé des problèmes qui arrivaient dans sa ville alors que son perspicace regard bleu se posait sur les membres de la meute Hale puis sur l’alpha attaché pour enfin lever un sourcil.

« Rien à signaler, la situation est sous contrôle, shérif ! confirma Derek avec un hochement de tête rassurant.

— Je vois ça, Derek… Stiles, essaie de ne pas t’énerver, la dernière fois, tu as fait exploser le bâtiment.

— Ce n’était pas ma faute ! répondit, outré, Stiles en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule. C’est Danny qui a joué avec les cocktails Molotov de Lydia, pas moi.

—Hé, assume tes responsabilités, Stilinski, ne me les mets pas sur le dos. »

La douce voix grave mais juvénile venait d’en haut où, tous pouvaient voir maintenant un jeune homme brun et souriant. Il s’était confortablement allongé sur le ventre sur une lourde poutre, un fusil à lunette posé sur son trépied devant lui. Son regard noir croisa le bleu électrique de son compagnon et celui-ci se calma presque aussitôt, le visage s’adoucissant en voyant son ami plus proche.

Le silence se fit une nouvelle fois au son d’une portière qui claque puis un bruit de lourdes bottes se rapprocha jusqu’à l’entrée du hangar où l’homme s’arrêta près du shérif. Son regard bleu glacial se porta sur les loups-garous attachés avec un dédain manifeste et une moue moqueuse qui lui attira un grognement d’avertissement de Derek. Grognement qui sembla l’amuser plus qu’autre chose avant qu’il ne reporte son attention sur les chasseurs ligotés, assis sagement sur le sol.

« Winchester ! salua Chris Argent d’un signe de tête. Etrange de vous voir de ce côté du pays.

— Que veux-tu, nous sommes toujours là où on ne nous attend pas ! répondit Dean en souriant. Tu nous détaches, maintenant ?

— Pas encore, les gosses ont un compte à régler, ça ne sera pas trop long, prévint Chris avec un rictus.

—Vous allez laisser ces gosses se battre s… »

La voix de Sam se coupa sur une toux surprise qui s’intensifia quand il vit voler jusqu’à ses genoux une mâchoire ensanglantée. Son regard vert se leva lentement pour observer avec incrédulité la batte de baseball teintée de morceaux de chair qui oscillait une nouvelle fois gracieusement. Sam et Dean regardaient avec hésitation le calme sur le visage de Stiles se changer peu à peu en colère alors qu’il avançait vers le bêta effondré à ses pieds pour lui balancer un coup en pleine gorge, la lui ouvrant complètement avec un grognement satisfait.

« Et d’un…

— Stiles… c’est absolument répugnant ! grimaça Lydia en secouant une de ses bottes noires pour en décoller un morceau de chair qui avait volé jusqu’à elle.

— Maintenant, je vais sûrement me répéter… mais qui est le connard qui a touché ce qui était à moi ? grogna Stiles entre ses dents.

— C’est la tronche de miche ! le renseigna une voix rocailleuse avec amusement.

— Tronche de miche ? »

Les voix unies de la meute Hale et des Winchester se mêlèrent pour relever la déclaration. Vraiment ? Tronche de miche ?

« Il va vraiment falloir qu’on t’apprenne de nouveaux jurons, Cas’ ! soupira Dean en secouant la tête.

— J’aime bien “tronche de miche”, dit Castiel en haussant les épaules.

— C’est ridicule.

— Qui est donc cette “tronche de miche” ? » demanda Stiles en se tournant vers Derek.

Celui-ci bascula la tête sur le côté, dévoilant la marque sur son cou et pointant du menton l’autre alpha qui avait reculé d’un pas quand son bêta était tombé à ses pieds.

— Il t’a aussi appelé “Inutile”! le renseigna généreusement Peter avec un sourire impatient.

— “Inutile”… vraiment ?

— Ouaip ! » répondirent Peter et Dean d’une même voix.

Le chasseur commençait malgré lui à s’amuser, surtout en voyant le visage du gosse rougir de colère, celui de Derek pâlir légèrement et celui du shérif se cacher derrière sa main alors que l’homme secouait la tête.

« Nous… serions inutiles ? répéta Lydia avec le même regard mauvais que Stiles.

— Vous n’êtes que des humains après tout, vous ne valez rien comparé à nous ! cracha Ion en reprenant confiance.

— Hum… il n’y a que moi qui suis humain, tu sais ? précisa le jeune homme brun sur sa poutre en agitant la main.

— Je t’en prie, Danny, je suis humaine ! s’offusqua la jeune femme à ses côtés.

— Actuellement ? rit le dénommé Danny. J’en doute, tu es passée en mode chasseuse, je ne te qualifierais pas réellement “ d’humaine” quand tu es comme ça. »

Scott et Isaac hochèrent la tête de concert, reconnaissant que, l’ancienne petite amie de l’un, actuelle petite amie du second, leur avait plus d’une fois botté les fesses, même quand ils étaient en plein mode de combat bêta.

« Dis donc, Danny Mahealani… tu insinues que mon fils n’est pas un humain ?

— Désolé, shérif ! sourit le jeune homme.

— Ne me fais pas ton visage “je te fossettise pour te calmer”, gamin, ça ne marche plus cette tactique, plus depuis que tu as piraté le réseau de la police la semaine dernière ! grogna le shérif malgré son sourire amusé. Stiles est humain. Lydia aussi.

— En fait, non, shérif ! corrigea la jeune fille avec un haussement hautain du menton. Et plus précisément, je suis une Banshee, j’y tiens à mon appellation impressionnante.

— Tant que tu ne volèteras pas vêtue d’une robe blanche, je te considérerai comme une humaine. »

Les regards des chasseurs captifs et de la meute Blake se posèrent sur la fière jeune femme devant eux. Une Banshee ? Une fée irlandaise qui hurlait quand un mort se faisait sentir ? Ion pâlit en repensant à ce cri suraigu qui avait précédé l’arrivée de ces gosses. Son regard bleu se tourna alors vers le dernier gamin qu’il avait décrété « inutile ». Qu’était-il ?

« Stiles Stilinski, émissaire, alpha humain de ma meute et compagnon du loup-garou alpha de ladite meute ! grogna entre ses dents le gosse en avançant d’un pas à chaque déclaration. Tu pensais réellement t’en sortir avec une tape sur les doigts après avoir pris ce qui m’appartenait ?

— Tu… tu ne peux pas être un émissaire, pas complet, c’est impossible ! s’écria Ion en se raccrochant à son dernier espoir. Les émissaires sont vierges. »

Un rire secoua la meute Hale, amenant un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Lydia, Allison et Danny alors que Chris Argent posait une main compatissante sur l’épaule du shérif pour le soutenir dans cette affaire. L’homme secoua la tête en soupirant d’un air blasé. Depuis qu’il avait vu Stiles plaquer Derek contre son frigidaire, plus rien ne l’étonnait.

« Dis donc, p’tit con. J’ai passé dix-huit ans de ma vie en étant vierge, j’ai accompli cette obligation, je suis un émissaire… Je serais resté pacifiste si tu n’avais pas touché à ma meute et surtout à mon compagnon ! »

Sa voix claqua dans le hangar, se chargeant du pouvoir que pouvait posséder un alpha, faisant gémir certains bêtas de la meute Blake qui reculèrent de quelques pas.

« Vous avez vraiment foiré avec la mauvaise meute, les gars ! prévint le jeune homme furieux.

— Je vous l’avais dit ! sourit Scott.

— La ferme, Scott ! » dirent Stiles et Derek d’une même voix.

Le reste devint flou pour Dean et Sam. Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils pouvaient rester assis – littéralement – et profiter du spectacle. Ils voyaient parfaitement que les loups-garous étaient devenus une proie à abattre pour ces gosses qui semblaient s’amuser.

La chasseuse, Allison, après avoir décoché la totalité de ses flèches sur les loups-garous, sauta souplement sur un tas de bois avant de tirer deux lames chinoises dans ses mains, allant ensuite égorger sans broncher ceux qu’elle avait préalablement immobilisés.

Danny, celui qui paraissait être le « pirate informatique » comme l’avait appelé le shérif – ce qui étonnera toujours Sam car le jeune n’était pas derrière les barreaux à ce moment-là – tirait de son emplacement. Sam avait vu les liens de la meute Hale se rompre les uns après les autres sans qu’ils ne cillent des yeux. Il y avait seulement eu un mouvement d’un des bêtas, un massif jeune homme châtain aux orbes bleus foudroyants, qui avait sauté puis grimpé sur un poteau pour rejoindre celui qui semblait être son compagnon et profiter de la hauteur pour ne rien perdre du spectacle.

Derek, lui-même, attendait, souriant, ses yeux rouges suivant pas à pas la silhouette de Stiles alors que le jeune homme maniait sa batte avec dextérité, déchirant les chairs avec une violence limite terrifiante si elle n’avait pas été contrôlée. Le petit rictus sur les lèvres de Stiles ne le quitta jamais, s’élargissant en entendant parfois un geignement plaintif ou de soumission auquel il prêtait peu d’attention, focalisé sur le fait que son compagnon avait été pris et torturé… et qu’aucun d’eux n’avait empêché que cet alpha Blake ose toucher sa marque.

Les autres bêtas ne bougeaient pas, leurs yeux écarquillés par l’intérêt, ils suivaient l’avancée de leurs compagnons, grognant parfois quand l’un d’entre eux se prenait un coup, mais c’était rare.

Scott grimaça une seule et unique fois quand il vit Lydia verser une larme à chaque mort qu’elle provoquait. Elle n’avait jamais été prévue pour être sur le front, les Banshee guidaient les âmes et avertissaient du futur décès, mais ne prenaient pas les devants pour tuer. Elle avait dû subir un long entraînement avec Chris, le shérif, Deaton et Derek afin de pouvoir être aussi fluide dans ses mouvements et éviter de se faire toucher. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas éviter de verser une larme à chaque fois que ses gants maculés de poudre de wolfbane et de gui touchaient quelqu’un d’autre.

Pendant la bataille, Sam se tourna, tirant Castiel avec lui quand il perçut quelqu’un à proximité pour découvrir la jeune femme, Cora qui le fixa un instant d’un regard intense avant de faire une petite moue tout en les détachant d’un coup de griffes adroit. Elle les releva d’un mouvement de poignet pour les tirer lentement jusqu’à un mur qui vibra quand Dean les rejoignit puis il s’écroula sur le sol, lancé de son poteau par Peter qui arriva en souriant.

Le regard de Stiles se posta alors sur l’alpha Blake, le trouvant en train de le fixer avec haine, seul encore debout parmi sa meute détruite, l’épaule toujours ensanglantée, le sang qui s’en écoulait était de couleur  noire, signe d’une blessure de loup non soignée. La flèche d’Allison l’avait empêché de se transformer pour prendre sa forme alpha, l’obligeant à rester et à bouger en tant que bêta. Le poison, mêlant cendres de montagne et wolfbane, qui recouvrait la tige de bois avait fait son office, empoisonnant son sang pour une mort lente.

Ion avait essayé de fuir, tous l’avaient remarqué, vite repoussé par les tirs du shérif et de Chris Argent, le faisant hurler de colère sous le regard amusé des deux hommes. Il était clair désormais que Stiles avait un compte à régler avec lui malgré le fait que Derek soit détaché et attendait, une épaule nonchalamment appuyée contre un pylône et son visage trahissant sa bonne humeur.

Sam ne put s’empêcher de grimacer à chaque fois qu’un coup de batte se faisait entendre, cassant un os facilement sous les grognements appréciateurs de Cora et Peter à ses côtés. En dépit de sa vision floue, à cause de la maladie et la douleur, il ne pouvait pas se détacher des deux silhouettes vêtues de noir qui se tournaient autour, l’une petite et fine, mais agile et souple avec son arme, l’autre devenant de plus en plus agacée, commettant des erreurs de débutant qui lui faisaient faire de lourds mouvements. Ces déplacements accéléraient son sang, propulsant le poison dans ses veines au point de tomber suite à un coup de batte sur la nuque qui la fit craquer et l’immobilisa.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas d’une morte lente due au poison qu’il trépassa. Dean vit parfaitement l’échange de regards entre Derek et Stiles, l’émissaire posant sa batte ensanglantée sur le sol en tenant la garde pour laisser faire son compagnon. L’alpha Hale se posta alors au-dessus du corps recouvert de plaies noircies de sang malade, et d’un coup de griffes, acheva son rival, lui tranchant la gorge de part en part dans un grognement significatif avant de renverser la tête et de hurler la victoire de sa meute. Le reste des loups-garous encore en vie firent de même, laissant échapper un cri primitif qui fit frissonner les « humains » parmi eux.

Il semblait réellement qu’il ne fallait pas se louper avec cette meute… et Dean était vraiment content de ne pas avoir à les chasser.

C’est le corps s’affaissant de Sam qui le tira de ses pensées, il vit ce dernier s’effondrait, retenu d’un bras par la louve à ses côtés qui le fixait avec surprise et pitié. La toux douloureuse de son petit frère attira l’attention des loups-garous dans le hangar, tout comme celle des humains qui vinrent rapidement à leurs côtés, ignorant Dean en faveur de Sam qu’ils forcèrent à s’allonger.

Le chasseur fut retenu par une main posée sur le torse, une main chaude et ferme qu’il connaissait bien et Dean baissa les yeux pour rencontrer le regard bleu acier de son compagnon. Castiel secoua la tête pour l’empêcher de faire un geste.

« Ils vont le soigner ! assura-t-il d’une voix ferme.

— Quoi ? Nous sommes des chasseurs… ils ne vont…

— On ne laissera pas un homme souffrir comme ça, chasseur ou pas ! intervint Lydia avec un air offensé.

— Sauf s’il vient ensuite après ma meute, réfléchit Stiles avant que le jeune homme n’étouffe un petit rire sous la pichenette que  lui donna son alpha.

— Si on peut le soigner pour que vous puissiez quitter la ville, autant le faire au plus vite ! assura celui-ci d’une voix grave en fixant Dean.

— Qu’est-ce que vous allez faire ? Le mordre ? cracha Dean avec agressivité.

— C’est une solution ! songea le dénommé Peter en s’attirant un grognement de Derek et Dean. Mais cela impliquerait qu’il reste dans la meute jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse se contrôler pendant les pleines lunes et donc que vous restiez tous…

— Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait pour être dans cet état ? »

La voix plus calme de Stiles attira l’attention de l’aîné des Winchester. Le regard ambre le fixait avec intensité, comme pour voir si le chasseur allait lui mentir. Dean en avait trop vu dans sa vie (et pour les suivantes également) pour s’amuser à cacher la vérité à ceux qui pourraient éventuellement soigner son frère. Il tenait trop à cet idiot pour le laisser partir maintenant… voire même plus tard.

« On a essayé de fermer les portes de l’Enfer. »

Sa voix résonna dans le silence tandis que des regards traduisant un degré varié de surprise se posaient sur lui. L’incrédulité « non croyante » de Scott et Isaac, le regard dubitatif  de Cora et Allison étaient sur lui et Castiel. Les yeux inquisiteurs de Peter, Lydia et Chris examinaient l’aîné des Winchester comme s’ils essayaient de le sonder pour voir ce qu’il avait dans le bide. Le regard calme et franc de Derek était plus apaisant dans un sens, comme si l’alpha le croyait malgré la saugrenuité des propos lancés.

« Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai demandé ! intervint Stiles. J’ai demandé ce qu’il a fait, pas ce pourquoi il l’a fait. »

Dean examina ce gosse un instant avant de tourner les yeux sur le visage de son petit frère. Sam était encore plus pâle que d’habitude et cette dernière crise de toux l’avait tellement fatigué qu’il s’était endormi sous leurs yeux. Ça et le fait qu’ils avaient été tous trois assommés par la meute Blake en sortant de leur chambre alors qu’ils allaient aller dîner dans un restaurant non loin – ce dont Dean ne décolérait pas vu que c’était en partie sa faute étant donné qu’il ne les avait pas entendus arriver – faisaient que le chasseur était plus agressif dans ses propos lorsqu’il répondit enfin à Stiles.

« Qu’est-ce que tu crois, couillon ? Qu’on a gentiment été demandé au roi des Enfers la permission pour fermer sa boîte ?

— D’un côté… nous ne lui avons pas demandé ! reprit Castiel en réfléchissant. Sam l’a torturé mais ne lui a rien demandé.

— Torturé… le roi des Enfers ? Vous avez torturé le roi des Enfers ? répéta Peter avec un haussement de sourcils impressionné.

— Les portes se ferment en trois étapes, gamin, reprit Dean en fixant Stiles qui ne disait rien, attendant calmement pour une fois.

— Lesquelles ? demanda Derek.

— On a dû tuer un chien des Enfers pour se “baigner” dans son sang, et croyez-moi, quand la bestiole est invisible, c’est pas si simple… sans oublier ses crocs et ses griffes à ce bâtard !

— Se baigner dans son sang ! fit Stiles en écho. Quelle couleur ce sang ?

— Noir.

— Il en a avalé ? interrogea l’émissaire en fronçant les sourcils.

— Possible, Sam venait de se faire pousser sur le dos et le chien était sur lui, il peut en avoir avalé ou inhalé pendant qu’il l’éventrait de la gorge à la cuisse.

— Et ensuite ? Il a dû faire quoi ? s’enquit le jeune druide.

— Il a dû aller chercher une âme innocente aux Enfers pour le ramener au Ciel.

— Non mais… il y a un truc que je ne pige pas, là ! s’exclama Scott. Tu parles des Enfers et du Ciel comme si… tu y es déjà allé ? Je veux dire… réellement ?

— Oui, on est déjà morts plus d’une fois. »

Stiles regardait fixement le dénommé Sam, allongé de tout son long devant lui. Il sentait très bien cette maladie évoluer, pénétrant dans ses poumons à chaque inspiration, infiltrant son cœur et détruisant ses artères de l’intérieur comme le poison qu’ils avaient donné à Ion.

Le jeune homme ignora le compte rendu des visites des Winchester aux Enfers, au Purgatoire ou au Paradis même si ça le démangeait de leur poser plusieurs questions et examina les alentours, jetant enfin un regard à son père qui s’avança.

« Tu as besoin de quoi, fils ? dit-il, attirant l’attention sur eux.

— Il faut le transporter le plus rapidement possible à la maison, papa. Dans mon bureau si possible. J’aurais bien dit à dos d’alpha, mais on ne peut pas le bouger trop brusquement.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Dean en s’accroupissant près de son frère pour poser une main sur son front. Qu’est-ce qu’il a ?

— Le poison est en train de ravager son cœur et son corps, il ne tiendra pas une semaine de plus… même quelques jours de plus.

— Que… qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ?

— Le soigner ? Ou au moins essayer d’amoindrir les effets de cette maladie le plus rapidement possible pour  ensuite lui trouver une cure à long terme. »

Dean fixa longuement ce gosse, Stiles, alors que le jeune émissaire le regardait sans dire un mot de plus. Le chasseur hocha la tête et essaya de soulever son petit frère du sol en serrant les dents, le poids de celui-ci lui arracha une grimace. Une paire de mains vint l’aider en se positionnant de l’autre côté du corps de Sam, lui faisant lever les yeux pour croiser le regard noisette, un épais sourcil levé en guise de question, de Derek Hale. La mine sérieuse malgré ses mains qui soutenaient Sam, l’alpha n’imposait rien, même si Dean doutait qu’il le lâcherait une fois debout.

C’est avec son aide qu’ils purent amener Sam jusqu’au SUV(2) noir garé devant la porte éventrée du hangar. Les portières s’ouvrirent et il entra le premier pour recevoir son cadet sur ses genoux, regrettant l’absence de son bébé, mais ces chiens – et il ne faisait pas de discrimination en disant ça – n’avait pas ramené son Impala… d’un autre côté, il les remerciait, personne n’était autorisé à la conduire. Dean remarqua que Chris Argent grimpait à l’avant du véhicule, côté conducteur tandis que Castiel s’installait côté passager.

Un autre SUV noir était également présent, tout comme une voiture de patrouille de la police, le shérif se glissa derrière le volant de celle-ci, pendant que la meute restait groupée avant que les loups-garous ne partent en courant. Derek dévisagea en silence le visage de son compagnon qui lui adressa un sourire avec un haussement de sourcil taquin qui le fit soupirer puis il se pencha vers lui, joignant leurs lèvres un court instant. Stiles grimpa alors derrière le volant du dernier SUV avant de hocher la tête vers son compagnon qui recula de deux pas et se détourna pour suivre sa meute jusqu’à chez eux, passant par les bois. Le reste des humains monta en voiture et le convoi s’élança sur un chemin en terre battue qui déboucha sur une route goudronnée.

Dean pouvait parfaitement voir le motel où ils s’étaient arrêtés sous un autre nom, sa voiture encore garée à son emplacement, chose qui le rassurait dans un sens. Puis les véhicules accélérèrent sensiblement, empruntant un chemin que les deux conducteurs semblaient connaître. Bien qu’il soit dans une voiture étrangère avec un chasseur le menant à un point inconnu, Dean baissa sa garde un instant, fixant le visage pâle de son petit frère qui reposait sur ses cuisses avant de redresser la tête quand il sentit un regard sur lui.

Le regard de glace de Chris Argent le fixait à travers le rétroviseur de la voiture, ses yeux faisant l’aller-retour entre lui et la route. Le chasseur tourna légèrement la tête vers Castiel, celui-ci regardait devant lui avec intensité, son visage inexpressif assez impressionnant à observer mais cela amusait toujours Dean de le voir n’afficher aucune expression.

« Donc… Winchester, hum ? commença Chris d’une voix calme et rauque.

— Ouais ! répondit aussi succinctement Dean en détournant les yeux vers la fenêtre, remarquant qu’ils arrivaient dans les bois.

— Et… tu es ? s’enquit le chasseur en s’adressant à Castiel.

— Castiel, je suis un humain.

— Han han… pourquoi préciser ça ?

— Car c’est un humain ? s’amusa Dean à répéter.

— D’accord… D’où tu viens, Castiel ?

— Du Ciel.

— D… du Ciel ?

— Oui. »

Les réponses presque monosyllabiques de l’homme semblaient agacer Chris Argent autant qu’elles amusaient Dean, c’est que cela l’aidait à passer le temps d’une façon agréable.

« Tu viens… du Ciel.

— Oui, je viens du Ciel.

— Et tu es un humain ?

— Oui, je suis un humain.

— Tu te fous de moi ? répliqua Chris en fronçant les sourcils.

— Non, pourquoi je me… foutrais de toi ? s’interrogea Castiel en le regardant.

— Ce n’est pas son genre ! se réjouit Dean en souriant d’un air narquois.

— D’accord… Et avant d’être humain, tu étais… quoi, Castiel ?

— Un ange du Seigneur.

— Un… ange du Seigneur ?

— Pourquoi répètes-tu mes propos ? As-tu un problème d’audition ? Je ne peux plus te soigner, j’en suis désolé. »

Le regard abasourdi de Chris déclencha le rire de Dean. Il adorait encore et toujours les réponses à côté de la plaque de son compagnon, chose qu’il partageait avec Sam d’habitude. Son regard vert retourna vers son cadet, le voyant toujours endormi, la respiration de plus en plus…

Faible…

« Hé ! On est bientôt arrivés, là ? s’écria Dean en levant un regard alarmé vers Chris.

— Oui.

— Et on va où ?

— Quelque part, répondit calmement l’homme.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Où précisément ?

— Dans un endroit sûr, déjà et… on est  arrivés d’ailleurs. »

Dean leva les yeux à la fenêtre pour constater qu’effectivement, une sorte de haut manoir se dressait devant eux. Un côté de la bâtisse semblait avoir été reconstruit, de légères traînées sombres montraient qu’un incendie avait eu lieu à un moment donné. De larges portes-fenêtres donnaient un aperçu de l’intérieur tout en intriguant Dean, ce n’était pas courant sur ce genre de construction. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers les silhouettes qui émergeaient peu à peu des bois, même pas essoufflées de leur course. Cora entra directement dans la bâtisse, tandis que Derek, Scott, Ethan et Isaac se dirigeaient vers l’autre SUV pour accueillir les humains avant que certains ne partent dans la maison. Peter vint vers leur voiture, ouvrant la portière arrière pour attraper les jambes de Sam sans un regard pour Chris Argent.

Pourtant, un aperçu du visage du chasseur le fit grimacer et il cria par-dessus son épaule.

« Stiles, faut se grouiller, il ne tiendra pas longtemps sinon.

— Comment ça ? s’inquiéta Dean. Il était transportable, il y a peu.

— Il ne l’est plus ! répondit Peter d’un ton sarcastique. Je peux entendre ses poumons se gorger de sang, sans eux, il ne respire plus, compris ?

— Tu me prends pour un con ?

— Oui ? »

Le chasseur le fixa sans mot dire, la bouche pincée et le regard plissé, retenant sur le bout de la langue tout ce qu’il pouvait penser de l’autre loup-garou. Il n’allait pas risquer de vexer quelqu’un qui pourrait aider à soigner son petit frère. Pourtant, du renfort vint sans qu’il ne le demande et de Derek qui plus est.

« Dégage ! ordonna l’alpha à son oncle.

— Oh ? Mais je ne fais qu’aider, mon neveu !

— T’aides pas, tu emmerdes les gens, nuance ! souffla Derek. Casse-toi, Cora t’appelle.

— Tu sais très bien que c’est faux ! marmonna Peter en reculant d’un pas. Je n’entends rien.

— Et “Casse-toi, le zombie”, tu l’entends bien ? demanda Stiles en s’avançant vers eux.

— Vous êtes tous d’une amabilité à faire peur, je pourrais croire que vous ne m’aimez pas.

— On ne t’aime pas ! répondirent d’une seule voix Derek et Stiles en le fixant d’un air neutre.

— Vous êtes vraiment blessants, je vous assure. »

Sur ces mots, le loup-garou les quitta avec un rictus moqueur avant de disparaître dans la maison, laissant Dean et Derek transporter le mètre quatre-vingts-treize immobile et lourd de Sam Winchester dans la demeure. L’alpha pivota presque aussitôt en direction d’une pièce sous l’escalier, entraînant Dean avec lui et y pénétra, précédé par Stiles tandis que Lydia fermait la porte derrière eux, restant avec Scott et les autres à l’extérieur. Bien que la salle se trouve en biais sous les marches, elle était grande et bien éclairée par deux portes-fenêtres trouant deux murs, une large table de fer trônait au centre et un bureau était positionné devant l’une des fenêtres. De nombreuses étagères croulaient sous différents bocaux remplis de poudre de toutes les couleurs ou de plantes et de petits – Dean grimaça de dégoût – insectes. Dans un autre coin de la pièce se trouvait une bibliothèque qui prenait tout le mur, elle était pleine de grimoires et manuels qui attirèrent l’attention de l’aîné des Winchester.

Il pouvait déchiffrer des titres qui lui firent hausser les sourcils, surtout en lisant le « Guide pour élever votre Loup-garou » qui le fit ricaner un instant. Dès que son frère fut déposé sur la table, il s’approcha de ladite bibliothèque pour en tirer le livre intitulé « Herboristerie ou Comment débuter son jardin de plantes médicinales » avant de se retourner vers Stiles qui l’observait sans mot dire, sortant lui-même un gros grimoire de son bureau et en l’ouvrant sur l’index sans le regarder.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il avant de baisser les yeux sur le texte et de rechercher la page adéquate.

— Où… tu as trouvé ces livres ?

— eBay !

— eBay ? s’exclama avec amusement Dean. Sérieusement ?

— Oui, pratiquement toute ma bibliothèque vient de là, il ne faut pas croire, on fait de bonnes affaires sur eBay.

— C’est une blague ?

— Evidemment… mais il y a du vrai, certains livres viennent d’eBay.

— Tu vas lui faire quoi ? Demander à ton alpha de le mordre ? demanda Dean en s’approchant de la table.

— En cherchant dans un grimoire ? se moqua Stiles en le fixant. Non, il ne sera pas mordu, pas que je ne voudrais pas d’un joli spécimen masculin dans ma meute.»

Un grognement sourd de Derek fit sourire Stiles qui lui adressa un clin d’œil coquin. Le soupir du beau brun fit presque voler le livre des mains de l’émissaire et Dean ricana. Castiel se dirigea vers la bibliothèque à son tour, ses yeux sillonnèrent les étagères jusqu’à trouver un « Bestiaire » semblant fait maison. L’ancien ange le sortit de son emplacement en observant l’alpha qui détourna ensuite les yeux, lui donnant son accord implicite sous le regard surpris de Dean.

C’était sur son corps mort et froid qu’il filerait le journal de son père, donc il ne pouvait pas croire que l’autre homme leur prêtait un bestiaire sans sourciller.

« Kanima ? demanda Castiel en ouvrant au hasard le recueil.

— C’était Jackson.

— Qui est Jackson ? s’enquit l’ancien ange.

— Un merdeux ! » grogna Stiles en fronçant le nez, pilant dans son mortier plusieurs herbes avant de les mélanger rapidement dans un bol plus large. « C’est le premier mordu de Derek.

— Et le dernier, dans un sens ! rajouta celui-ci.

— Aussi.

— Comment… et les autres loups-garous, tu ne les as pas transformés ? demanda Dean.

— Certains, mais pas tous… c’est une histoire compliquée.

— Ok… Sérieusement, tu vas lui faire quoi à mon frère ?

— Pour l’instant, je vais lui injecter ce liquide directement dans les poumons avec... »

Dean écarquilla les yeux en remarquant la longue aiguille de la seringue dans la main de l’émissaire, et il ricana un instant avant qu’il ne sorte une autre seringue du même type.

« Ça, donc. Cela va le faire respirer un peu mieux le temps que je termine de mélanger ce qui va renforcer son cœur.

— Renforcer son cœur ? répéta Dean. Pourquoi ?

— Car le traitement pour le purger de sa maladie n’est pas sans douleur. S’il a trop mal, son cœur fragile peut lâcher, il faut renforcer son cœur et ses entrailles afin qu’il puisse cracher ce qui lui fait mal.

— T’as… un diplôme de médecine avant d’envisager de planter ça dans le corps de mon frère, n’est-ce pas ? »

La question resta en suspens comme Stiles hochait la tête en direction de Derek qui déchira la chemise et le tee-shirt de Sam, exposant son torse musclé et pâle. Toujours en souriant à Dean, Stiles remplit une seringue du liquide déjà préparé, posa ses doigts sur le thorax de son petit frère pour en sentir les côtes et d’un coup sec, planta l’aiguille entre deux, faisant sursauter Sam qui ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

Dean se précipita vers la tête de son frère pour l’immobiliser tandis que l’émissaire injectait le produit lentement, observant le liquide disparaître dans le corps affaibli de son patient. Sam  parut étouffer un instant avant d’inspirer profondément en écarquillant les yeux, regardant sans bouger celui qui démolissait il y a peu des loups-garous retirer une aiguille d’une longueur assez inquiétante de son torse. Son souffle trembla légèrement au début, encore un peu trop saccadé au goût de Dean. Le jeune Winchester semblait se retenir d’inspirer trop profondément pour éviter de tousser et surtout de souffrir avant qu’il ne tourne les yeux vers son « médecin ».

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? demanda-t-il avant de remarquer la pièce. Où on est là ?

— Dans mon laboratoire, petite expérience, je vais bien m’occuper de toi ! ricana diaboliquement Stiles avec un sourire fou en agitant les sourcils.

— Quoi ?! s’écrièrent Sam et Dean dans un bel ensemble.

— Stiles ! soupira Derek en fermant les yeux. Peux-tu éviter de provoquer une crise cardiaque à cet homme ?

— C’est vrai, son cœur est pas encore renforcé, j’envisagerai de lui arracher la rate à vif plus tard.

— Dean… sérieusement… où on est ? redemanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils et en se redressant sur un bras.

— Chez eux. Il va te soigner… enfin, je crois… Tu respires déjà mieux, c’est déjà un bon point… puis, après, je suis presque sûr qu’on peut survivre sans rate, non ?

— Oui, mais pas sans quelques précautions ! précisa Castiel de derrière son bestiaire.

— Merci Cas’… tu me rassures ! ironisa le cadet des Winchester en se rallongeant.

—A ton service, Sam. »

Les deux chasseurs échangèrent un regard las et amusé, décidément, Castiel ne changerait jamais pour leur plus grand plaisir.

« Bien que le fait de lui arracher à vif puisse le tuer ! énonça Castiel.

— On va éviter ça, alors ! assura Derek en pinçant les lèvres en regardant le chasseur avec amusement.

— Vous n’êtes vraiment pas marrants ! » marmonna Stiles en mélangeant un autre ensemble de poudres dans un liquide transparent tout en gardant les yeux sur son grimoire pour en suivre les indications.

Le rendu était d’un noir mêlé d’argent, c’était… vraiment… pas rassurant.

« C’est quoi exactement ton truc ? demanda Sam en le voyant s’avancer vers lui avec un petit rictus et une seringue déjà prête.

— Cela va renforcer ton cœur pour qu’on puisse te purger.

— Génial… réellement, je suis ravi… et tu vas me dire que c’est sans douleur, pas vrai ?

— Ça, c’est douloureux, mais supportable. Derek, Scott et Isaac prendront ta douleur si tu ne la supportes plus pour ne pas que tu t’affaiblisses pour la suite. »

Aussitôt que les noms furent énoncés, les deux loups-garous entrèrent dans le laboratoire, le regard posé sur l’homme allongé devant eux. Derek se posta à la place de Dean, près de la tête de Sam alors qu’il appuyait ses mains de part et d’autre de ses tempes. Scott se plaça au niveau de son estomac, Isaac à ses jambes.

« La suite ? s’enquit Sam d’une voix faible en parcourant nerveusement l’assistance du regard.

— Comment ça, prendre sa douleur ? questionna Dean, intrigué en observant les trois jeunes hommes se positionner autour du corps de son frère.

— Nous pouvons prendre en nous la douleur d’une personne ou d’un animal afin de le soulager, c’est sans risque pour nous en fonction de la douleur du “patient”(3), expliqua Derek.

— Et la suite, c’est quoi, exactement ?

— Je te ferai avaler un verre d’eau, bien sûr ! indiqua Stiles avec un grand sourire.

— Pourquoi, je ne te crois pas sur ce coup ?

—Car tu es perspicace ! » s’exclama Stiles en regardant les trois loups-garous.

L’émissaire s’avança avec son autre seringue prête, fixant Dean silencieusement comme pour demander sa permission.

« On peut changer d’idée ? Tu vas enfoncer ça où exactement ? s’inquiéta Sam.

— Dans ton cœur.

— Quoi ? »

Malgré son exclamation, ce fut le hochement de tête de Dean qui décida Stiles à planter l’aiguille directement en plein cœur avant d’enfoncer le piston. Sur le coup, à part la piqure qu’il ressentit quand l’aiguille traversa sa peau, Sam ne pouvait pas dire qu’il avait senti quelque chose. Quand le gosse appuya lentement sur le piston, cela commença à picoter, et la sensation grandit à mesure que le produit pénétrait dans son corps. Sam n’aurait jamais pensé que la douleur puisse s’amplifier au rythme des battements plus rapides de son cœur. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé que ses veines le brûleraient de cette façon, comme si elles grossissaient pour qu’il puisse mieux se soigner par la suite.

Surtout, Sam Winchester n’aurait jamais cru que le « traitement » pour le soigner lui rappellerait la souffrance du temps passé dans la cage avec Lucifer, quand celui-ci le torturait mentalement.

Le plus jeune des Winchester pouvait s’entendre râler sous la douleur tandis que Stiles retirait l’aiguille de son corps, laissant le chasseur aux mains des loups-garous qui le regardaient pour savoir quand agir au bon moment. Tout traitement entraînait une part de souffrance. Sam n’aurait pas subi plusieurs fois la « fin du monde potentielle » s’il avait cru que pour une fois dans sa vie, il aurait eu quelque chose qui le sauverait sans souffrir.

Qu’était-ce un peu de douleur – bon, d’accord… beaucoup de douleur – quand il pouvait avoir un espoir de terminer sa vie comme Dean l’avait voulu pour lui ? Vieux, heureux, marié et avec des petits-enfants, devant prévoir du viagra – merci pour le vote de confiance de son grand frère – afin d’être encore plus joyeux  par la suite. Sam voulait tout ça… désirait ça, pour une fois, même s’il n’y croyait pas vraiment au fond de lui.

« Sam ? s’exclama Dean en voyant le regard vitreux de son frère. Sam ?! Réponds-moi !

— Il se réfugie dans un coin de sa tête pour supporter la douleur, expliqua Derek avec calme. A ses souvenirs afin de rester sain d’esprit.

— Je croyais que vous prendriez sa douleur ? C’est pas pour ça que vous êtes là ? »

La voix de Dean devenait hargneuse et Sam gémit en focalisant son regard sur son frère, essayant de lui sourire pour le rassurer. Le chasseur réussit à attraper une de ses mains, crispant ses doigts autour de la paume chaude de son aîné. Il tenta de déglutir afin de parler, mais à chaque fois qu’il ouvrait la bouche, un gémissement lui échappait malgré lui.

« Derek ! intervint Stiles, dos à la table, penché sur son bureau. Maintenant, s’il s’épuise, il ne supportera pas la suite et nous claquera entre les pattes.

— Quoi ? » souffla Dean en le fixant avant de tourner les yeux vers les mains des lycanthropes, remarquant les veines sous leur peau virer au noir. « C’est quoi, ça ?

— C’est de cette façon que les loups-garous peuvent prendre la douleur des autres, Dean, expliqua Castiel d’une voix calme. »

Dean releva la tête vers ce dernier, l’ancien ange le regardait avec un visage droit et inexpressif, son livre fermé entre ses mains. Le souffle plus léger de Sam le ramena à son frère, son regard vert sillonnant ses traits apaisés encadrés par les mains de l’alpha alors que Derek prenait encore un peu de sa douleur. La tête du beau brun était baissée vers lui, ses yeux plongés dans les siens pour essayer de mieux percevoir quoi prendre et quoi laisser. Il se devait de commander au bon moment à Isaac de lâcher prise car si le bêta se fatiguait, il n’aurait pas d’autre choix que de le remplacer par Peter ou Ethan pour la suite.

« Isaac, recule ! ordonna-t-il d’une voix douce. Repose-toi, va boire un peu, mange un peu de viande, ton énergie doit se reconstituer rapidement.

— D’accord ! »

Le murmure du grand blond attira l’attention de Dean sur lui, il le vit s’éloigner des jambes de Sam, les mains relâchant ses chevilles. Le visage normalement pâle du jeune homme était désormais blafard et ses yeux brillant de larmes. L’une d’entre elles lui échappa, coulant sur sa joue avant qu’il ne l’essuie en souriant sous les gloussements de Scott et Derek. L’aîné des Winchester s’en étonna, se tournant vers  Scott qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents, amenant malgré lui un rictus amusé aux lèvres de Dean.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il a ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête vers la silhouette d’Isaac qui quittait la pièce.

— Prendre la douleur de quelqu’un, que ce soit un homme ou un animal, est toujours une grosse affaire. Le fait qu’on puisse, pour un temps, agir pour soigner, pour soulager, est un acte assez intense pour les nerfs.

— Ça ne vous arrive pourtant pas à vous deux.

— Nous ne sommes pas des bêtas, expliqua Derek en lui jetant un regard avant de faire un signe de tête à Scott qui se recula à son tour en s’étirant. Nous n’avons pas besoin de reconstituer notre énergie comme lui.

— Je croyais que… »

La phrase de Dean s’interrompit alors que ses yeux verts plongeaient dans ceux marron foncé de Scott, les regardant virer au jaune, signe de son statut de bêta puis ils se teintèrent de rouge jusqu’à ce que le jeune homme arbore un regard d’alpha identique à celui que pouvait avoir Derek. Quand la mine du chasseur annonça le fait qu’il avait compris, Scott cligna des yeux, revenant à sa couleur naturelle.

« Mais comment ? demanda Dean.

— Il n’y a pas que des bêtas dans la meute ! l’informa Stiles en les regardant. Seuls Isaac, Cora et Peter le sont, même si Peter fut un jour un alpha.

— Il s’est soumis ?

— Non, il est mort égorgé, précisa l’émissaire avec un grand sourire identique à celui qu’affichait Scott et amenant un rictus aux lèvres de Derek.

— Egorgé… mais…

— C’est pour ça qu’on l’appelle “Le zombie”. Il est revenu à la vie.

— Donc Peter n’est plus un alpha… Scott en est un, résuma Dean avant de tourner les yeux vers Sam qui commençait à se redresser, son visage ne trahissant aucun signe de douleur.

— Scott est un “vrai alpha”, il le devient grâce à sa volonté, pas par la prise de pouvoir, mais il refuse pour l’instant d’en être un.

— Trop de boulot ! gloussa Scott en échangeant un sourire avec Derek qui leva les yeux au ciel d’un air exaspéré.

— Ethan était également un alpha, il l’est toujours d’ailleurs, mais a choisi de se soumettre à moi pour rester dans cette ville. »

L’explication de Derek était posée tandis qu’il aidait Sam à se redresser pour mieux respirer, écoutant sa respiration et les battements de son cœur avant de hocher la tête vers Stiles. L’émissaire se leva en continuant d’agiter une longue baguette de verre dans un gobelet transparent qu’il tendit ensuite à Sam qui fixa la boisson. Le liquide était lui-même incolore et, après qu’il l’ait porté à son nez, semblait aussi inodore que de l’eau.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? De l’eau ? demanda Sam assez attiré par la possible pause  entre deux traitements.

— C’est la suite, ça chassera le maximum de ta maladie, ensuite, tu la cracheras comme une sorte de vase noire dégueulasse.

— T’es… au top pour mettre les gens en confiance, c’est dingue ! souffla Dean en grimaçant de dégoût.

— Dis-moi au moins que tu as des calmants ou que tu vas m’assommer pendant tout ça ? s’inquiéta Sam.

— On ne peut rien te donner, intervint Derek. Il te faut le cracher. Inconscient, tu t’étoufferais avec la vase, ce serait contreproductif.

— Contre… c’est une façon assez clinique pour dire ça ! grogna l’aîné des Winchester.

— Mais véridique, il doit rester conscient tout le long. Imaginez qu’il doit diriger ce liquide dans son corps, là où se trouve la maladie, même si je me doute qu’elle est actuellement partout, expliqua Stiles en les regardant avec un mince sourire compatissant.

— Mais ça a quel goût ? questionna Sam en agitant son gobelet d’un air méfiant.

— Comme de l’eau à la fraise ! assura avec un grand sourire l’émissaire qui récolta un regard incrédule des deux lycans présents. Isaac, c’est le moment, ramène ton petit cul de loup-garou dans mon bureau, pronto.

— Ouais, je suis là ! s’écria le blond en arrivant rapidement et en se replaçant aux chevilles de Sam.

— Dean…

— Quoi, Sammy ? répondit celui-ci en regardant son cadet avec un petit sourire.

— Ça va aller, pas vrai ?

— C’est juste de l’eau à la fraise, ça va aller, c’est pas trop sucré. »

L’expression incrédule de son cadet le fit douter, tout comme les sourcils haussés des trois loups-garous présents dans la pièce. Dean se tourna vers Stiles et sursauta en le découvrant très près de lui, afin d’arriver à la tête de Sam, le repoussant d’un coup de coude adroit.

« Bouge ton cul, il me faut de la place.

— Qu’est-ce que…

— Avale, Sam ! ordonna Stiles. Maintenant. »

Obtempérant, le chasseur but l’intégralité du liquide et réalisa rapidement que malgré les dire sur la plausible « saveur fraise », le goût horriblement amer dans sa bouche confirmait le mensonge. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent alors qu’il était  pris  de haut-le-cœur violents qui manquèrent de le faire vomir tout en redressant son corps. Ce furent les mains de Derek sur ses épaules qui l’allongèrent de force, comme celles de Scott immobilisaient son bassin sur la table pour l’empêcher de ruer, tandis qu’Isaac évitait de se faire frapper par ses jambes en les maintenant fermement sur l’acier.

Ce fut également Stiles qui l’empêcha de recracher le liquide sur le sol en pinçant son nez tout en obstruant sa bouche de la paume de sa main. C’est l’émissaire qui l’obligea à avaler en massant son cou et sa trachée afin que le liquide se diffuse dans son corps.

Sam entendait son prénom crié par son frère, de plus en plus faiblement tandis qu’il se calmait sur la table, Stiles retira ses mains et les trois loups-garous relâchèrent leur prise. Etrangement, une fois avalé, ce liquide laissait effectivement une sensation de fraise dans la bouche, détendant Sam qui cligna des yeux d’un air intrigué.

Où était la douleur promise ?

Le bruit de la porte du bureau qui claque attira l’attention des chasseurs alors qu’Allison et Lydia entraient, chacune ayant un grand seau vide dans les mains. Seaux qu’elles déposèrent de part et d’autres de la table, sur le sol. La chasseuse le regarda avec un air compatissant tandis que la Banshee semblait vouloir rester pour assister à la suite.

« Lydia, sors ! ordonna Derek sans lui jeter le moindre coup d’œil, le regard rouge de l’alpha semblant être en attente, posé sur le corps de Sam.

— Je ne suis pas une faible femme.

— Je sais, mais pour lui, sors.

— Tsss, la fierté masculine ! » grogna la jeune femme en se détournant dans un envol de cheveux roux.

Dean s’était reculé, stupéfait face aux gestes de la meute Hale qui avait agi instinctivement, bloquant Sam – malgré sa taille et sa carrure – contre la table pour lui éviter de se faire mal ou de recracher ce qui pourrait le soigner. Il avait bien vu son frère afficher une mine qui présageait un rejet de la boisson mais maintenant, Sam semblait plus apaisé, comme dans l’expectative. Dean n’était pas idiot, il avait bien compris que la meute n’avait pas relâché son attention pour autant, les lycans restaient là à maintenir doucement son frère, alors que Stiles le surveillait du coin de l’œil, prêt à agir en cas de problème.

Castiel se leva pour aller replacer le bestiaire dans la bibliothèque avant de retourner s’asseoir, regardant par la fenêtre les bois au dehors. Dean pouvait comprendre que cette attitude puisse choquer ou intriguer d’autres gens, mais il savait que l’ancien ange attendait, restant aux aguets pour voir ce qu’il allait se passer.

Pourtant, Dean ne remarqua pas l’échange de regards entre Stiles et Castiel, leurs yeux se posant sur son dos, alors qu’il souriait à son petit frère, ni le hochement de tête de son compagnon à la suggestion muette de Stiles qui désigna du menton la porte de son bureau.

L’accalmie se termina pourtant trop rapidement au goût de tous. Sam aurait pu les prévenir que « ça » venait, qu’il pouvait sentir le poison se mouvoir en lui pour trouver une sortie, mais il n’en eut pas le temps. Aussitôt qu’il put percevoir sa maladie bouger, la douleur éclata dans son corps, le faisant presque décoller complètement de la table, simplement retenu par les mains des loups-garous. Un hurlement de souffrance lui échappa, et Dean écarquilla les yeux à ce son, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de repenser à l’Enfer et aux hurlements qu’il avait entendus là-bas. Le cri de Sam fit grimacer les lycanthropes autour de lui, leurs oreilles sensibles n’allaient vraiment pas aimer les prochaines minutes.

Le cri se poursuivit, rauque et sourd, comme si quelqu’un s’amusait à couper Sam de part en part, l’obligeant à rester conscient pendant tout son écartèlement. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues du chasseur, impossibles à retenir sous cette douleur insoutenable qui le ravageait. C’est alors qu’il la sentit… cette vase qui lui remontait lentement le long de l’œsophage et il s’étouffa un instant en écarquillant les yeux avant que Derek ne l’oblige à basculer sur son côté gauche et à se pencher vers le bas. Sam pouvait apercevoir malgré les larmes qui recouvraient sa vue que le seau se remplissait de ce liquide visqueux noir qui n’était pas sans lui rappeler le sang des léviathans. Il ne se sentait ni vomir, ni cracher, il ne s’entendait pas gémir de faibles « Oh mon Dieu » entrecoupés d’une toux douloureuse et grasse, Sam ne ressentait que cette souffrance qui s’intensifiait dans son corps, repartant dans sa gorge, redescendant comme si elle allait rechercher une autre « dose » à éjecter tandis qu’il se remettait à geindre plus fort jusqu’à crier.

Il n’entendait pas non plus son frère hurler après lui, essayant de s’approcher de la table alors que Castiel le retenait d’une main sur le torse avant qu’ils ne sortent de la pièce sur l’ordre de l’émissaire.

…

Dean savait qu’il devait avoir une tête à faire peur, le teint pâle et les yeux écarquillés par la crainte. Crainte pour son frère qui passait un foutu mauvais moment, seul, enfermé dans une pièce avec des étrangers. Il ne sentait même plus la main de Castiel sur son torse haletant, il n’entendait pas sa voix rocailleuse lui assurer que Sammy était en sécurité. Il ne voyait que cette porte où était adossé Peter qui le regardait avec un visage calme.

« Il est entre de bonnes mains ! lui assura le bêta.

— Sam… il… il a recraché ce… »

Un autre hurlement retentit, faisant grimacer Peter qui secoua la tête avant de fermer les yeux un instant. Dean haleta un peu plus, la respiration rapide et douloureuse alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Ses mains vinrent se perdre dans ses cheveux pendant qu’il reculait d’un pas, la peur s’engouffrant en lui à la pensée que le cœur renforcé de Sam ne tienne pas le coup sous la douleur.

« Dean, calme-toi, demanda Castiel.

— Que je…. Mais il a dit que sa meute prendrait sa douleur ! Pourquoi ils le font pas ?! hurla le chasseur en fusillant Peter du regard.

— Ils le font, Winchester ! l’informa ce dernier. Ils sont en train de prendre sa douleur, mais ils ne peuvent pas tout prendre non plus, il doit passer cette épreuve en étant conscient.

— Peter ! cria la voix de Stiles. Viens remplacer Isaac et Ethan, prends sa place à la porte, il est plus malade que je le pensais. »

Dean blanchit en regardant Peter entrer rapidement dans le bureau, distinguant du coin de l’œil les pieds de son frère dépasser du meuble où il était allongé avant qu’Isaac ne sorte précipitamment, les larmes coulant sur son visage décomposé. Le jeune loup-garou sanglotait, les mains tremblantes aux veines encore noircies par la douleur de son frère. Isaac leva ses yeux bleus sur lui et frissonna avant de se faire pousser doucement par Ethan qui se replaça sans dire un mot.

« Je… je suis désolé ! souffla Isaac. Je ne pouvais plus… je ne…

— Tu as essayé, Isaac. Tu as pris de sa douleur autant que possible ! lui dit calmement Castiel. Nous savons que tu as essayé de l’aider au mieux. Va te reposer maintenant. »

L’aîné des Winchester le vit partir en hochant la tête, tiré par la main par sa petite amie comme un enfant. Le corps longiligne du jeune homme était secoué de tremblements suite à ce qu’il avait subi et Dean comprit qu’ils prenaient la douleur de son frère en eux, leur corps de loup-garou étant plus résistant qu’un humain.

Il se demanda alors ce qu’il aurait à donner pour rembourser cette dette quand tout serait terminé.

…

Derek regardait avec inquiétude le visage de Peter se déformer légèrement sous la douleur qui parcourait Sam. L’alpha savait qu’il ne pouvait pas demander à son oncle, déjà fragile mentalement, de supporter la torture d’un autre, encore moins d’un chasseur, pendant un long moment.

Pour être franc, il ne comprenait pas comment Sam pouvait supporter ça aussi longtemps en restant éveillé. Il savait pertinemment que Scott, Peter et lui-même lui permettaient de garder un certain niveau de conscience en prenant sa douleur mais eux-mêmes souffraient presque autant que lui, leur corps tremblant sous l’effort pour le maintenir en place et le soulager.

Derek ferma les yeux en percevant contre sa nuque le front de Stiles tandis que son compagnon posait ses mains sur ses hanches. Même si son compagnon  était un émissaire de plus en plus réputé et honnête dans ses actes, il n’en restait pas moins un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans qui apprenait seul avec ses manuels et ses grimoires. Un émissaire qui n’avait eu que deux années d’apprentissage sous l’égide de Deaton qui l’avait formé avant sa retraite, et qui, depuis, approfondissait ses connaissances à chaque fois qu’il pouvait étudier tranquillement.

« Dis-moi que ça va aller, souffla sa voix tremblante.

— Ça va aller ! répondit-il doucement en penchant sa tête en arrière pour la poser sur le haut de celle de Stiles.

— Dis-moi que je ne suis pas en train de le tuer ! demanda l’émissaire avec un petit sanglot dans la voix.

— Tu es en train de le sauver, Stiles. Tu le sais, on le sait.

— On peut déjà le sentir plus sain qu’avant, frangin, lui assura Scott avec un sourire en dépit de son visage en sueur.

— Et il a mieux respiré après ta première cure. Cure que tu venais d’inventer.

— Que… quoi ? s’étouffa Sam en entrouvrant les yeux entre deux spasmes.

— Et oui, tu es le sujet test de notre petit Stiles ! sourit Peter en le dévisageant.

— La ferme, Peter ! marmonnèrent dans un bel ensemble Scott, Derek et Stiles qui se positionna près de la tête de Sam.

— J’ai lu tout ce que je pouvais avant ta venue, bien que je ne sache pas que tu allais venir… »  continua Stiles en s’adressant au chasseur.

L’émissaire se recula pour laisser la place quand Sam écarquilla les yeux en sentant une remontée dégoûtante s’annoncer, crachant aussitôt une quantité moyenne de liquide noir dans le seau presque plein. Sam ne savait pas si cela le rassurait que ce foutu récipient soit plein ou l’inquiétait car il y en avait encore un vide.

« Je n’ai pas lu ça pour toi, si ça peut te rassurer. Mon père s’est fait tirer dessus, il y a quelques mois et j’ai voulu palier à une quelconque infection qui aurait pu se déclarer par la suite…

— D’acc... marmonna Sam en crachant une nouvelle fois. Et ton eau à la fraise ?

— C’est une purge découverte en 1845, en France. Elle a été conçue par une émissaire de la meute Blanchard, Marie de son prénom. Son amie, alpha de la meute, avait été maudite et la maladie ravageait son corps sans que sa lycanthropie ne la guérisse.

— Elle… a survécu ?

— Oui ! souffla Stiles en lui souriant. Mais c’était une louve, une alpha, elle avait la résistance des loups-garous. Chose que tu n’as malheureusement pas, d’où le fait que la meute prenne ta douleur.

— O… »

Sam se pencha une nouvelle fois pour vomir, ne réalisant pas qu’il ne criait presque plus entre deux nausées. Il percevait la douleur mais les histoires de druides, ou d’émissaires, de meutes concentraient son attention sur autre chose. Il ne voyait pas non plus les visages crispés des loups-garous autour de lui. Il leva les yeux vers l’alpha quand il l’entendit parler.

« Peter, sors et Ethan, prends sa place.

— Je peux…

— Non, tu en as assez fait, va te reposer ! insista Derek en le fixant malgré des yeux brumeux. Stiles, il va encore le supporter combien de temps ?

— Il faudrait le basculer de l’autre côté quand il crache, afin de voir si ça s’éclaircit légèrement. Il semble que ses spasmes s’estompent. Je vais préparer un sirop que tu devras prendre chaque jour, Sam. Jusqu’à ce que tu ne ressentes plus le besoin de cracher, jusqu’à ce que ta toux disparaisse complètement. Tu m’entends ?

— Ouais. »

Sam perçut les bruits de pas de Peter qui s’éloignaient et la poigne plus dure du dénommé Ethan sur ses jambes. La douleur s’était faite un peu plus pressante pendant le changement, le fatiguant plus qu’il ne le pensait. La « purge » avait fait son travail, repoussant la « vase noire dégueulasse » comme Stiles l’avait si judicieusement nommée, de son corps. Sam ne pouvait pas ressentir la maladie en lui, mais il se avait l’impression d’être déjà plus léger, moins faible que d’habitude. Il se sentait si fatigué maintenant… tellement fatigué…

« Stiles ! s’exclama Derek d’une voix inquiète. Il est en train de s’endormir.

— Sam ? s’écria Stiles en arrivant rapidement près de lui pour lui tapoter les joues. Reste avec nous, Sam ! On ne s’endort pas maintenant, sinon, ton frère va cribler mon cul de plomb et sérieusement, j’y tiens à mon cul.

— Derek aussi y tient à son cul ! ricana Scott, réussissant à arracher un gloussement au chasseur.

— C’est complètement hors de propos, Scott ! On ne t’a rien demandé ! s’offusqua Stiles en le fusillant des yeux.

— Et surtout, on aurait jamais voulu le savoir, marmonna Ethan.

— La ferme ! Non, sérieusement, Sam, encore quelques minutes, ça fait déjà une heure que tu souffres, tu vas bien tenir dix minutes de plus !

— La joie… souffla du bout des lèvres Sam en essayant de le distinguer au travers de ses cils. Ma maladie ?

— Est en train de partir ! le rassura Stiles en le regardant, ses yeux devenant un instant gris clair avant de revenir à l’ambre habituel. Il faut juste que tu tiennes bon encore un peu, pour qu’on puisse voir si on peut te lâcher au cas où la douleur aurait disparu et que ce que tu craches soit plus clair.

— Ok.»

Les minutes passèrent lentement, jusqu’à ce que Derek puisse faire un mouvement de tête vers Scott. Le jeune homme s’éloigna de Sam, maintenant plus calme, avec un soupir tremblant, l’ensemble de son corps frissonnait comme s’il avait été électrocuté à petites doses, comme un coup de jus lorsqu’un appareil était défectueux. Ses yeux sombres examinaient le chasseur avec inquiétude et beaucoup de peine. Comment un homme pouvait vivre comme ça pendant si longtemps, souffrant en silence ?

Ne pouvait-il pas faire plus pour lui ?

« Je ne…

— Pars, Scott ! intervint Derek en le regardant, ses yeux noisette s’étant assombris sous la douleur pour devenir marron clair. Prends Lydia avec toi, ne reviens que lorsque tu te sentiras mieux.

— Ok…  d’accord… Au revoir, Sam. »

Sam murmura une réponse presque muette, juste un son d’acquiescement qui fut pourtant facilement compris. La douleur disparaissait, même si Scott n’était plus là. Elle ne revint pas non plus quand Ethan quitta la pièce à son tour presque une demi-heure plus tard, ni quand Derek éloigna une de ses mains de ses tempes avant de soulever l’autre. Sam ne remarqua pas vraiment qu’il avait arrêté d’être penché par-dessus la table quand ses soigneurs avaient constaté qu’il ne rejetait que peu de liquide d’un gris clair mêlé d’un peu de noir. Il sentit les doigts de Stiles parcourir son torse, déposant plusieurs couches d’une lotion aux senteurs d’eucalyptus qui fit éternuer plus d’une fois Derek sous les petits gloussements de l’émissaire.

— C’est… pour quoi… faire ? chuchota Sam en gardant les yeux fermés.

— Pour me torturer ! marmonna Derek en frottant son nez sensible contre son poignet, faisant sourire faiblement le chasseur exténué.

— Non pas pour te torturer ! s’offusqua l’émissaire avec un sourire malgré tout. C’est pour l’aider à respirer dans son sommeil car… bonne nouvelle, Bigfoot, je te donne l’autorisation de dormir.

— Génial… mon frè… »

Le pauvre homme ne put même pas terminer sa phrase que l’inconscience le prit, le plongeant dans un sommeil réparateur qu’il accueillit avec bonheur. Stiles leva les yeux et examina le visage de Derek avec inquiétude. Celui-ci était pâle, les lignes causées par la douleur encore présente figeaient ses traits. L’émissaire grimaça et avança un des fauteuils qui ornaient la pièce, faisant asseoir le lycanthrope d’un mouvement du poignet, gardant malgré tout son compagnon à proximité de Sam qui toussotait encore, sans rejet pour le moment.

« Je vais aller ouvrir au fauve, d’accord ?

— Ouais, répondit Derek avec un ricanement à sa description de l’aîné des Winchester.

— Ça va aller ? s’enquit Stiles en lui caressant le front, lui donnant presque envie de se blottir contre lui comme un chat.

— Je crois qu’il va falloir surveiller de près Isaac. Scott est avec Lydia, mais il est aussi plus fort mentalement… Nous n’aurions pas dû demander ça à Isaac, Stiles… c’était trop de douleur d’un coup, pendant trop longtemps.

— Je ne savais pas que la maladie était si puissante. Je ne m’attendais pas à une heure de cris et de rejet.

— Je… je crois que je ne veux jamais savoir combien de temps il a souffert avant ton traitement, ça a dû être… un mal constant, Stiles. Comme un coup de couteau dans le ventre sans cesse renouvelé.

— Il ne souffrira plus, ou largement moins là… ça va aller ? Juste le temps d’ouvrir à Dean, que je nettoie mon bureau, et un peu notre cher ami Sam ?

— Ouais », souffla Derek en posant sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil.

Ses yeux un peu vitreux suivirent l’avancée de Stiles vers la porte. Quand celle-ci s’ouvrit, il put entendre un « Mon… » émis par Dean avant que le chasseur n’entre au pas de charge dans le bureau pour s’arrêter au-dessus du corps de son frère, suivi par Castiel qui regardait fixement Sam sans dire un mot. Les yeux verts de l’homme sillonnaient le visage maintenant apaisé de Sam. On ne pouvait pas s’attendre à une complète guérison après une seule cure de traitement, mais le visage endormi aux traits adoucis, encadré par les longs cheveux du plus jeune des Winchester, pouvait déjà révéler quelque chose… Sam dormait sans souffrir, lui qui venait de vivre presque une année d’insomnies.

Dean releva la tête, reportant son attention sur Derek qui le fixait sans un mot, la main droite sur la table, près du visage de Sam. Il se doutait qu’en cas d’agitation, Derek saisirait immédiatement son front pour en retirer la douleur. Dean se sentit un instant humilié par cette « gentillesse » offerte par un de ces êtres surnaturels qu’il chassait habituellement.

Combien de personnes comme lui étaient mortes des mains de chasseurs qui ne percevaient que leur statut de loup-garou ?

Lui-même avait traversé une période dans sa vie où il ne voyait que l’animal et non plus l’humain derrière l’être surnaturel. Ce fut grâce au Purgatoire qu’il commença à modifier sa vision de leur « métier », qu’un vampire puisse devenir son meilleur ami avant de se sacrifier pour sauver son frère avait changé beaucoup de choses.

Un bruissement près de lui ramena son attention sur Sam avant de tourner la tête, découvrant que l’émissaire lui tendait un linge humide pour nettoyer le visage souillé de son petit frère. Dean jeta un regard surpris mais aussi reconnaissant au gamin et prit le tissu pour commencer à le laver doucement, ayant presque peur de lui faire mal.

Stiles partit jusqu’à son bureau, rangeant rapidement son grimoire dans un des tiroirs du meuble. Manifestement, ce bouquin était plus précieux pour lui que les autres livres de la bibliothèque. Il empila, après avoir lavé, mortier et pilon qu’il avait utilisés dans le petit évier qui se trouvait dans le coin. L’émissaire échangea un regard pensif avec Castiel qui observait toujours en silence, le suivant à la trace dans ses déplacements alors qu’il revenait à la table où reposait Sam. Ce fut ce qui l’intrigua le plus d’ailleurs.

Pourquoi le suivait-il ?

« Tu as quelque chose à me demander ? questionna Stiles en se baissant pour attraper la anse du seau.

— Non.

— Ah… je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, alors ? Une maladie bizarre ? Un bouton étrange ?

— Non.

— O… k ! marmonna Stiles en se relevant pour soulever le récipient empli de liquide glauque. On ne peut pas enterrer ça, ça pourrait contaminer la terre… de même que le verser dans les égouts, papa nous arrêterait pour pollution, je pense… J’en fais quoi ? »

Le regard interrogatif se posa la première fois sur Castiel qui le fixait, attendant une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Le doux rire de Dean attira l’attention de Stiles sur lui alors que le chasseur souriait chaleureusement pour la première fois, comme s’il avait été soulagé d’un poids. L’homme aux courts cheveux châtain secoua la tête en les regardant avant de poser ses yeux sur la « maladie » de son frère contenue dans le seau.

« Si tu as un endroit pour le stocker… je pense que ça serait mieux, je doute qu’on puisse ouvrir la porte des Enfers pour leur rendre  leur petit cadeau, précisa Dean.

— Je stocke ça où, moi ?

— Sous le Nemeton ? proposa Derek avec un regard fatigué. S’il est contenu dans un bidon scellé, il ne souillera pas la terre. De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu’on puisse se resservir ce truc. Le Nemeton de Beacon Hill est maintenant notre territoire après tout.

— Absolument !

— Nemeton ? demanda Dean en les fixant.

— C’est un sanctuaire sacré pour les druides, répondit d’une voix rocailleuse Castiel. Ils pouvaient pratiquer leur culte sous ces arbres.

— Bien… Dean, tu as une voiture, pas vrai ? questionna Stiles en fixant le chasseur pour fuir le regard bleu de l’ancien ange.

— Oui… mais mon bébé n’est pas là, elle est encore au motel.

— Je me doute. Je te propose de m’accompagner au Nemeton pour planquer ça et au retour, je te dépose à ton motel po…

— Je ne laisse pas mon frère seul !

— Vas-tu me laisser terminer ma phrase ? » grogna le jeune Stilinski en découvrant ses dents, action qui fit sourire Derek malgré son air éreinté. « A ton motel donc, pour que tu puisses récupérer vos affaires et ta voiture. Je me doute que tu ne vas pas laisser ton frangin seul avec une meute de loups-garous que tu ne connais pas… qui, soit dit en passant, vient de lui sauver la peau.

— D’accord… Cas’ reste avec Sam, s’il te plaît ! demanda Dean en le regardant.

— Bien sûr… J’ai quelque chose à dire à Derek ».

La voix de Castiel figea Dean et Stiles, tous deux se retournant vers lui sans dire un mot. Le sourcil levé de l’alpha parlait pour lui, comme son regard noisette fixé sur l’adulte assis sur une chaise le dos bien droit, juste à sa gauche. Ses yeux basculèrent vers son compagnon qui le dévisageait avec un air indécis avant de secouer la tête. Il doutait grandement que le chasseur allait faire quelque chose de dangereux avec les griffes de Derek à proximité de la gorge de Sam.

Stiles soupira avant de hocher la tête, agrippant fermement le seau souillé, attirant Dean d’une main crispée sur sa chemise à carreaux pour qu’il le suive.

Les deux hommes quittèrent le bureau pour se diriger vers la dépendance proche du manoir, passant par les couloirs éclairés et une cuisine entièrement équipée où se trouvaient encore Allison et Isaac. Stiles eut un sourire triste en voyant Isaac qui levait un regard bleu terne sur eux. Pour une fois, le jeune homme ne souriait pas, affichant un visage sans expression qui se troubla un peu quand il remarqua le chasseur. Stiles lui caressa les cheveux d’une main et fit une petite mimique à Allison qui le comprit à demi-mot et obligea Isaac à se lever de sa chaise pour l’entraîner à l’étage, dans la chambre du loup-garou qu’ils partageaient quand ils restaient dormir avec la meute.

Avec l’aide de Dean, il put basculer le contenu du seau dans un bidon neuf qui était, à l’origine, utilisé lorsqu’ils vidangeaient leurs véhicules. Avoir un « touche-à-tout » en tant qu’alpha aidait beaucoup pour les réparations automobiles. Dean ne put s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil autour de lui, fixant les outils exposés et reconnaissant quelques pièces de voiture, dont plusieurs modèles anciens.

« Qui a une Chevy ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

— Je crois qu’on en a tous une ! rigola Stiles en regardant l’étagère. Derek nous a tous contaminés, en fait. Sauf Scott et Ethan qui s’échinent à vouloir une autre marque pour continuer à ne pas suivre l’exemple de l’alpha.

— Ah bon ?

— Ouais, il y a sa Camaro noire de 2010 au garage, elle est jugée trop “tape à l’œil” et désigne clairement “Derek Hale” en fait. Il l’avait changée pour un SUV Toyota, mais il a subi l’attaque des harpies… comme quoi, être un utilitaire passe-partout n’empêche pas de se faire repérer.

— Je n’ai pas remarqué que le SUV dans la cour était de chez Chevrolet ! marmonna le chasseur.

— Disons que ton attention était ailleurs ! sourit Stiles en scellant le bidon souple avant de commencer à apposer des symboles ressemblant à de l’Énochien pour Dean qui choisit de ne pas poser de questions à ce sujet.

— Ensuite ?

— Derek a l’Orlando, le SUV avec lequel on va partir d’ailleurs. Allison a une Cruze grise de cette année, cadeau de son père pour son diplôme. Isaac conduit souvent l’Orlando quand il ne se fait pas tracter par sa copine. Personnellement, j’ai toujours ma bonne vieille jeep, mais l’Aveo me conviendrait largement pour mes déplacements et le modèle rouge bien pétant sera sûrement le prochain achat pour moi.

— Il y a de nombreuses pièces anciennes, remarqua Dean en pointant une pièce étiquetée 1967 et une autre de 1955.

— Ah ça… ce sont les folies conjointes de mon père et de Derek. »

Avec un rictus et laissant à Dean la charge de porter le lourd bidon, Stiles les conduisit à un immense garage près de la maison. La porte fermée empêchait quiconque de voir l’intérieur, mais suite aux propos de l’émissaire, il pensait en deviner le contenu.

Et effectivement, sous son regard très intéressé, les portes s’ouvrirent sur deux anciennes Chevy dont une recouverte de toile et le modèle 2010 noir de la Camaro. Celle visible le fit sourire, une Chevrolet 3100 gris acier datant sûrement du milieu des années cinquante. Le pick-up avait été restauré extérieurement et intérieurement et le capot ouvert sur le moteur montrait que Derek ou le père de Stiles travaillait dessus. Une très vieille voiture que Dean ne s’attendait pas à trouver aux mains de jeunes comme le loup-garou.

« Pour la petite histoire, avant que tu te fiches de lui, ce véhicule appartenait à mes grands-parents maternels, on l’a retrouvé dans un hangar appartenant à ma famille. Derek a décidé de la retaper petit à petit en guise de souvenir avant de la rendre à mon père.

— Je ne me serais pas moqué ! » réfuta Dean en songeant à son propre bébé avant de poser ses orbes verts sur la voiture dissimulée sous une bâche, regardant Stiles se dirigeait vers elle pour en soulever un bout.

Les yeux du chasseur s’écarquillèrent tandis que sa mâchoire s’affaissait alors que, malgré lui, il pénétrait dans le garage pour s’approcher de la jumelle de sa voiture… une Impala de 1967 en pleine restauration…

« Bordel de merde ! Jamais ton copain ne s’approche de ma caisse, ok ? Jamais !

— Pourquoi ? s’étonna Stiles en lâchant le drap sur la carrosserie noire de l’impala de Derek.

— Tu comprendras plus tard, crois-moi. Je précise juste que mon bébé arrivera entière ici, repartira entière ou je te jure qu’il manquera aussi des bouts à ton alpha. »

Avec un dernier regard sur l’impala, ses mains le démangeant d’aller inspecter ce qui n’allait pas avec la voiture, Dean recula et suivit Stiles jusqu’au SUV après que celui-ci n’ait fermé la porte à clé. Dean comprenait mieux les précautions prises pour la fermeture de la porte. S’il avait possédé un garage dans le même style, il l’aurait même mis sous vidéo surveillance.

…

Stiles riait toujours aux larmes quand il revint avec Dean dans son bureau après avoir été déposé le bidon sous le Nemeton et avoir récupéré la propre Chevy du chasseur. Celui-ci grinçait des dents alors qu’il pointait ses yeux de ses doigts avant de les diriger vers Stiles et Derek, toujours assis dans son fauteuil, qui n’y comprenait plus rien.

« Je vous ai à l’œil, ok ? On ne s’approche pas de mon bébé !

— Oh, Derek… je crois que j’ai trouvé ton frère de voiture.

— La ferme, gamin ! Ne l’oriente pas sur mon bébé, d’accord ? Un rétroviseur, voire même l’antenne radio, manquant et je vous jure que je vous coupe une jambe, c’est clair ?

— Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? demanda Derek avec un air intrigué. Vous avez été où exactement ?

— Au Nemeton et au motel, promis ! gloussa Stiles en se posant sur l’accoudoir de son fauteuil après un regard sur Sam et au seau quasiment vide. Ça a été pour Sam ?

— Oui, il a craché un petit peu, mais sans s’étouffer, comme des glaires de couleur gris clair avec un peu de noir, mais très peu, informa Castiel.

— Très bien… merci de la précision.

— Et le pourquoi de cette colère ? Je peux le savoir ? insista Derek en regardant le visage de Dean rougir légèrement malgré lui.

— Il…

— Gamin, ne m’oblige pas à te faire mal…

— A une…

— Je te jure, émissaire ou pas, je vais te… menaça Dean en serrant les dents.

— Impala noire de 1967 parfaitement restaurée ! s’écria Stiles en riant avant de se cacher derrière le fauteuil de Derek quand le chasseur grogna sourdement en faisant un pas vers lui.

— Sérieusement ? s’étonna le lycanthrope. Ce n’est pas si courant pourtant.

— Ne t’approche pas de mon bébé ! avertit Dean une nouvelle fois en le pointant de l’index. Je ne rigole pas, je peux être terrifiant quand on me pousse à bout. »

Derek afficha son regard rouge d’alpha par pure provocation et fit un petit rictus alors que le chasseur fronçait le nez d’un air hautain, se détournant pour contempler le visage inexpressif de Castiel et celui, endormi de Sam. Tandis que Stiles revenait se positionner sur l’accoudoir de son compagnon, vite tiré plus près de l’alpha qui nicha sa tête dans son cou pour le flairer, Dean rapprochait une chaise près de son frère, prenant machinalement sa main dans la sienne.

C’était un geste si simple et si enfantin, mais Dean ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher, il avait vu son petit frère tellement malade ces derniers temps, à le regarder éviter de dormir pour ne pas s’étouffer, à le voir souffrir non-stop en pleine journée, à peine capable de chasser avec eux, pouvant juste assurer sur leurs recherches dans le « camps-de-base ». Il était venu avec eux en Californie mais comptait rester au motel le plus possible, ce qui convenait parfaitement à l’aîné des Winchester malgré l’absence d’intimité que ça engendrait dans la relation de plus en plus complice qu’il entretenait avec Castiel.

Son regard vert se posa sur le couple face à lui, les observant se câliner, ils avaient les yeux clos et dégageaient un sentiment de bien-être total. Il voyait parfaitement Derek, bouche entrouverte, sentir et frotter sa joue contre le visage de son compagnon. L’alpha ne ressemblait pas à ce qu’il avait chassé plus jeune. Il semblait plus calme, beaucoup plus humain que Dean ne l’aurait pensé s’il en avait entendu parler. Benny lui avait déjà démontré que les créatures surnaturelles n’étaient pas nécessairement des meurtriers, cette meute venait de le confirmer.

Même s’il n’avait aucune confiance en Peter…

Un bruissement dans un coin lui fit tourner la tête vers Castiel qui venait de chuter endormi dans son fauteuil. L’ancien être céleste oubliait bien souvent que son état très récent d’humain avait d’autres besoins que celui d’un ange et que le sommeil ou la nourriture lui était vital. Il pouvait rester éveillé deux jours avant de tomber endormi malgré lui. Dean sourit à la vision de la bouche entrouverte de son ami, la tête renversée contre le dossier, son expression paisible alors qu’il pouvait être si bougon quand il était éveillé.

« Donc… c’est quoi votre affaire à tous ? »

La voix de Stiles ramena l’attention du chasseur sur lui, remarquant qu’il le fixait avec un air à la fois amusé et intrigué.

« Quelle affaire ? demanda Dean d’une voix prudente.

— J’aurais juré que tu étais avec ce mec-là, indiqua Stiles en pointant Castiel du pouce. Mais en voyant comment tu lui tiens tendrement la main, je pourrais penser à de l’inceste. »

Que… mais il était tordu celui-là ! Dean repensa avec un frisson à ce moment où Sam et lui avaient découvert les livres racontant leur vie. Chuck leur avait amené tout un tas de fans, dont les terrifiantes « fans de slash ». Dean osa jeter un œil en direction de Derek qui gardait son visage enfoui dans le cou de Stiles, même si le chasseur pouvait voir qu’il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, nettement moqueur.

« Non mais t’es pas bien ? souffla Dean, outré. Tu es au courant que c’est mon frangin !

— Cela ne me dérange pas tu sais, chacun fait ce qu’il veut avec son cul.

— Mais… t’es vraiment tordu !

— Stiles ! murmura Derek en venant au secours du chasseur sous son regard soulagé. C’est comme si tu imaginais Cora avec moi… ou Peter avec moi… c’est… »

Au grand étonnement de Dean, le loup-garou se figea, muet, en écarquillant les yeux avant de se redresser brusquement, regardant sans y croire le visage pivoine de son compagnon. Le chasseur se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un éclat de rire impromptu quand il remarqua l’expression de plus en plus horrifiée se peindre sur la face de Derek.

Manifestement, l’alpha avait senti quelque chose.

« Ça t’intéresse ? balbutia Derek en le dévisageant comme s’il ne le connaissait pas. Tu… avec Peter ?

— Beurk, non, pas lui.

— Pas… Donc Cora ? Tu t’imagines que je pourrais coucher avec ma propre sœur ? Ma petite sœur ?

— Mais… C’était au début ?

— Tu me poses la question ? » s’insurgea le lycanthrope en le regardant.

Dean sourit, se reposant contre le dossier de sa chaise avec un regard satisfait et curieux. Ce qui se passait devant lui le passionnait autant si ce n’est plus qu’un épisode de Doctor Sexy M.D. C’était vraiment amusant d’y assister, surtout que maintenant, tandis que Stiles essayait de défendre son point de vue sans quitter la couleur rouge, Derek le fixait en grimaçant, ses épaules se courbant comme s’il entendait quelque chose d’horrible.

« Pour ton information, quand j’ai connu Cora, tu ne m’avais pas dit “Voilà ma sœur”, tu t’es pointé avec elle sans rien dire, je sais pas moi, j’ai cru que tu présentais ta petite amie.

— Pou… pourquoi je te présenterais ma petite amie, Stiles ! Scott savait pour ma sœur ! Isaac aussi !

— Mais ils ne m’ont rien dit !

— J’y crois pas… je ne peux pas croire que tu m’aies imaginé coucher avec ma petite sœur.

—Très rapide cette période, je te rassure.

— Je ne suis pas très rassuré sur ce fait et, à propos », commença Derek avec un sourire nettement inquiétant du point de vue de Stiles et Dean qui le fixa en silence, regrettant l’absence de popcorn. « Cora a entendu et me dit de te prévenir que si tu as encore ce genre de pensées sur elle et moi, elle “t’arrachera les couilles sans anesthésie pour te les faire bouffer”. »

Dean se redressa inconsciemment, serrant les jambes avec une grimace partagée par Stiles qui posa sa main droite sur ses testicules d’un air protecteur, amusant le chasseur qui grogna malgré lui, attirant le regard du couple sur sa personne. Dean adressa un sourire moqueur à Stiles qui montra les dents en une mimique qui le faisait ressembler à un chiot et qui entraîna machinalement la même grimace chez Derek qui soupira ensuite. Il semblait que cet acte était plutôt représentatif de leur relation.

« Revenons à nos moutons… Sam sera réveillé quand ? demanda Dean en jetant un œil à son frère.

— Il va dormir pendant presque vingt-quatre heures. C’est pour ça que vous allez rester là quelques jours, histoire que je puisse le surveiller car il sera affaibli malgré tout.

— Quelques jours ? répéta Dean en observant Derek et en songeant déjà à ce qu’il allait faire dès qu’il verrait son frère se réveiller.

— Le garage sera ouvert ! offrit le brun avec un sourire. J’avais l’intention de bosser sur l’Impala ces jours-ci, il me manque toujours une pièce pour la 3100.

— Bien… et pour ce qui est du dédommagement ? Quel est le prix pour sa vie ? »

Le ton de voix de Dean avait changé, de taquin et léger, il était passé à une tonalité plus sérieuse. Son regard franc et direct plongea dans celui de l’alpha qui inclina la tête vers Stiles, laissant son oreille à portée de bouche pour son compagnon qui lui chuchotait quelque chose d’imperceptible pour l’humain en face d’eux.

« Sa vie n’a aucun prix, commença Derek en regardant Dean droit dans les yeux. Nous n’allons pas demander d’argent, ni vous faire promettre de ne plus chasser de loup-garou, ce serait idiot sachant que nous-mêmes pourrions en chasser s’ils venaient à tuer des gens sur notre territoire.

— Mais vous avez en votre possession toute une expérience que nous n’avons pas, continua Stiles en le fixant. Vous avez eu affaire à des vampires, il me semble.

— Si cela s’était arrêté à eux, ma vie serait beaucoup plus facile, ricana Dean. Il y a aussi les dames blanches, les Bloody Mary, les fantômes, les Jefferson Starship…

— Jefferson Starship ? relevèrent Stiles et Derek d’une même voix.

— Une merde à tuer, je ne vous dis pas combien on en a chié… des gosses d’Eve en plus…

— Des gosses de… souffla Derek en le fixant.

— Sinon, il y a aussi les léviathans, les démons, les anges…

— Des démons ? répéta Stiles en le fixant. Des anges ?

— Oui, Cas’ en était un ! témoigna l’alpha en le fixant. Il me l’a dit quand vous êtes partis chercher votre voiture.

— Sérieusement ? Mais je les voyais plus… je sais pas moi, comme de gentils bonshommes bienveillants… pas des choses à chasser.

— Oui, eh bien, oublie ! confirma Dean en agitant la main comme pour chasser l’air devant lui. Certains anges sont vraiment des merdes et des enflures de première.

— Mais… qu’est-ce que tu détestes chasser ? demanda le jeune émissaire en le regardant avec fascination sous les yeux amusés de son compagnon.

— Les shapeshifters(4), c’est clair ! » marmonna Dean en frissonnant.

Suite au silence dans la pièce, le chasseur posa son regard sur le couple qui se fixait avec amusement avant de reporter leur attention sur l’aîné des Winchester.

« Quoi ? demanda celui-ci.

— Tu… sais que les loups-garous sont des shapeshifters, comme le kanima, n’est-ce pas ? commença Derek avec un air amusé.

— Non, les loups-garous ne sont pas des shapeshifters.

— Si nous en sommes ! insista l’alpha.

— Non, tu n’en es pas un, je te dis.

— Si ! » grogna Derek en retenant un petit rire.

Où allait le monde s’il se disputait avec un chasseur sur son propre genre surnaturel ?

« Un shapeshifter prend l’apparence d’un être humain pour lui voler sa vie, tu te transformes en loup, ce n’est pas la même chose.

— Hum… le principe d’un shapeshifter est de se métamorphoser en quelque chose d’autre, donc, si on part de là, le fait qu’il se métamorphose en loup fait donc de lui un shapeshifter.

—Bin… je vous préfère largement à ceux que j’ai rencontré alors, les gars ! répondit Dean en frissonnant. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer combien c’est écœurant à voir quand l’un d’entre eux prend votre apparence.

— Cela t’es déjà arrivé ? demanda Derek.

— Oh oui, j’ai dû me tuer… je n’ai pas eu le temps d’aller à mon enterrement par contre. Mais le pire, c’est quand tu as un bébé dans les bras, un bébé shapeshifter qui éclate d’un coup pour prendre une autre apparence, c’est… dégueux. »

Les deux jeunes le regardaient d’un air abasourdi qui divertit Dean qui sourit de toutes ses dents. Malgré tout ce qui s’était passé aujourd’hui, il s’amusait plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru au départ. Leur jeunesse et leur impatience à connaître ce qu’il chassait habituellement l’égayaient comme rarement il l’était avec des jeunes. Il avait largement passé le cap avec Kevin, ce dernier était davantage un chasseur qu’un jeune adulte maintenant, ayant pourtant le même âge que Stiles, semble-t-il.

Une petite toux grasse ramena son attention sur Sam, celui-ci fronçant légèrement les sourcils dans son sommeil avant de se rendormir profondément. Dean vit Stiles se lever pour attraper un pot sur son bureau et appliquer de nouveau de la pommade sur le torse de son frère pour dégager ses bronches. Il avait bien remarqué que cette toux n’avait pas provoqué de rejet de sang et Dean était intrigué par ce que Stiles avait fait à son frère.

« Comment tu l’as soigné ?

— Je l’ai obligé à se purger de sa maladie. Je l’ai parcouru avec mon étincelle.

— C’est quoi, cette étincelle ? demanda Dean.

— C’est comme… le petit coup de pouce pour croire  en ce qu’on fait, comme lorsque l’on fait un cercle de cendres de montagne, tu connais ?

— Vaguement ! marmonna Dean. Comme un cercle de sel pour les fantômes ?

— Oh, donc le sel fonctionne bien pour eux, c’est bon à savoir ! murmura Stiles en s’essuyant les mains sur un chiffon avant de noter cela sur un petit cahier sur son bureau. Sinon oui, si tu peux le faire et y croire, rien ne devrait pouvoir le traverser. Quand ton imagination vagabonde ailleurs, tu te déconcentres, cela peut briser le cercle.

— D’accord, donc une étincelle est comme… une onde de choc de croyance imaginative ? proposa Dean avec un air un peu incrédule.

— On peut le voir comme ça ! rit doucement Stiles en retournant s’asseoir sur l’accoudoir de Derek. J’ai pu sentir une petite étincelle en lui, presque masquée par tout ce qu’il a subi. Sans entraînement, une étincelle finit par s’affaiblir et reste inactive quand on commence à ne plus croire. J’ai pu la titiller un peu pour la réveiller et avant de faire avaler la dernière décoction à Sam…

— Tu lui as demandé d’imaginer, souffla le chasseur. Tu l’as orienté sur ça, pour que son étincelle…

— Réagisse à ses désirs, oui.

— Donc, il peut être comme toi ? demanda Dean. Développer ce que tu as ? »

Stiles sourit d’un air triste en secouant la tête, les yeux posés sur le corps de Sam qui dormait comme un bienheureux. Un instant, Dean vit ses prunelles se voiler d’un nuage gris argent avant de se remettre à  briller d’un regard ambre clair. Le chasseur se douta de sa réponse avant que le jeune émissaire ne le lui dise.

« Non, Dean. L’étincelle de Sam suffit à le nettoyer, mais elle est trop faible, il ne sera jamais un émissaire ou ce que je suis.

— Mais il est complètement guéri ?

— Il reste quelques petites traces par-ci-par-là, mais rien de mortel. Comme je lui ai dit, je préparerai un sirop à prendre chaque jour, une dose le matin afin qu’il termine de se soigner seul. Le mieux serait de lui dire de croire à chaque fois, afin que son étincelle lui réponde, mais elle ne sera jamais pleinement active.

— Du moment qu’il reste entier, ça me va ! souffla Dean en contemplant son frère sous les yeux adoucis du couple. Qu’est-ce que je dois faire alors ? Vous avez pensé à notre expérience en tant que chasseurs, c’est un marché ? “Je soigne ton frère, tu viens quand je siffle”… sans vouloir faire de jeux de mots. »

Derek grogna doucement en secouant la tête avant de fermer les yeux, appuyant l’arrière de son crâne contre le fauteuil pour écouter les voix du chasseur et de Stiles. Il pouvait toujours percevoir la peau de Sam qui se trouvait à proximité de ses doigts et sentir si l’homme souffrait, ce qui n’était pas le cas actuellement, et  l’alpha se détendit.

« Non, je pense plus au “Je soigne ton frère, si on a un problème de créature bizarre, peut-on appeler pour savoir si vous l’avez déjà rencontrée ? ” et encore, c’est si je ne trouve pas avant ce que c’est, bien sûr.

— Un service d’aide téléphonique ? proposa Dean en souriant.

— Ouais… puis après, j’ai retapé ton frère, tu peux toujours aider à retaper l’impala de Derek, donnant-donnant ! »

Le sourire de Dean s’élargit davantage, voyant le visage amusé de Derek qui garda les yeux fermés, assis dans son fauteuil. Il allait rester quelques jours dans cette meute, juste le temps que son frère se rétablisse. Il allait peut-être se faire un autre ami autour d’une restauration d’Impala, un qui pourrait éventuellement mourir, mais qui semblait être protégé par une meute. Un ami loup-garou qui remplacerait peut-être le vide que Benny, le vampire, avait laissé en lui.

Dean avait peu d’amis en dehors de Castiel, Garth et son frère Sam. Il n’allait pas refuser son amitié à des gens qui connaissaient son travail et qui ne le craindraient pas… et surtout qui pourraient se défendre eux-mêmes contre les aléas de son métier.

Le chasseur tourna son regard vers Stiles qui le fixait avec un grand sourire moqueur. Dean sentait que, en dépit des circonstances, ce gosse pourrait très bien devenir l’ami de Sam. Son frère allait adorer l’entendre parler de son étincelle et du fait que la sienne soit trop faible, juste pour savoir s’il pouvait la stimuler  pour la réveiller ou encore parcourir les différents livres que le jeune émissaire possédait. Il pouvait presque parier que si Derek et lui allaient devenir amis, Sam et Stiles seraient également comme cul et chemise d’ici la fin de la semaine.

« D’accord… c’est d’accord.

— Génial ! » s’exclama Stiles en riant, vite muselé par la main de Derek.

Le regard noisette de l’alpha plongea dans les yeux verts de Dean. Les deux hommes échangèrent un accord tacite. Oui, ils allaient essayer de créer une possible amitié.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) BAMF = Bad ass mother fucker, en gros un « enfoiré de sa mère qui déchire »… même si, nous, on le dit pas dans ce style XD.  
> (2) SUV = Une sorte de gros Véhicule Utilitaire Sportif, voir monospace sportif (merci de voir le genre sur l’actuelle voiture de Derek ou encore celle de Chris Argent).  
> (3) Quand j’ai écrit ce passage, je n’avais pas encore vu l’épisode 11 et donc, je ne savais pas que trop utiliser ce « don » pouvait faire régresser un alpha/bêta and co, voir les tuer. Personnellement, ils seront affaiblis, ils sentent la douleur à sa place, mais ne perdent pas de leur pouvoir  J’espère que ça vous ira pour cette petite « transgression » du canon.  
> (4) shapeshifter = métamorphe ou polymorphe.


End file.
